Anderson County Recipe
by Strawberry Dawn
Summary: The McCarty clan was known as a wild bunch in the hills of Anderson County, Tennessee. They worked hard and played hard, and were well respected in the community. What happened when the most popular of the seven McCarty boys disappeared?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Anderson County Recipe

"Well, the lady wants the recipe, yes she does. The lady wants the recipe, yes she does. I'll let her drink up till her eyes fuzz. All because she wants her recipe, yes she does."

Ugh, if that song stays in my head. I can hardly think with that dumb song about the recipe going round in my head all the time. Momma says I need to lay off the recipe. But I love drinkin' it up. Or I guess I should say down. Drinkin' the recipe is a part of life in Anderson County, Tennessee.

The recipe has a few names it goes by. That's just our family's code name for it. Some, especially the church ladies, call it the "Devil's Delight". I've heard "White Lightin'". Most refer to the recipe as "Moon Shine", though. I suppose it kinda looks like the light of the moon. It's as clear as water, but boy if you take a sip on accident, you'll know the difference forever and seventeen days.

I had my first sip of the shine when I was ten years old. That's the age that all the McCarty boys get a taste. My poor throat burned like the gates of hell for at least a week. Needless to say, I got used to the burn by the time I was sixteen.

The McCarty clan is Scotch-Irish. In simple terms, we're drinkers. Even Momma slips the recipe in her lemonade. She tries to be all secret about it, but we all know she does it. Honestly, who could blame her? Her and Daddy have raised four boys and still have three little ones to go. Plus with the way money is so tight? The big wigs in Washington call it the "economy". All we know is that there ain't much money flying around Wolf Valley these days. Most of us are so damn poor we can't tell anyways, though. 1935 ain't shaping up to be much of a year at all.

The best part of my year so far is running the recipe around the county. I'm the family's delivery specialist. Although I'm the biggest son, I'm also the fastest. And I can fight people off real good, too. I've gotten plenty of practice with fighting. I have three older brothers – Jack, Frank, and Willie. I also have three little brothers – Robert, George, and Henry. Poor Momma.

The folks in town are always getting my brothers mixed up. Not me though. I'm so huge they never mistake me for even Frank who is almost as tall as me.

The ladies love how tall I am though. And I absolutely love that they love how tall I am. Momma and Daddy want me to settle down. I'm trying to put that off as long as possible. All the girls in Wolf Valley want me to pick them. It's not that I'm not interested. Believe me, I love my ladies. I've had a few girlfriends. But I ain't never wanted to marry a one of them.

Mildred Scott was the worst. I made the mistake of taking her to see my piece of the McCarty land. Well, hot damn, you would've thought I gave her a twenty five acre engagement ring. I don't think so! I ended that the next day when I heard she had been to Fred Howard's lumber yard to pick lumber for her "rustic, yet modern, cabin." Crazy woman.

Then there was Ruby. She's been through all the older McCarty boys now. She sure was fun. None of us could take her home to Momma though. You see, Ruby hit on my Daddy at the Lawrence's store one Saturday afternoon. Momma threw a nice ripe tomato right at her head. She said it slipped out of her hand. Ruby Walters was picking tomato seeds out of her ears for three days.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Anderson County Recipe

"You're welcome, Momma." I yelled back as I was heading down the porch steps. She had just made an emergency batch of the recipe for Mayor Mulligan. He was our biggest and most important customer. He was also conducting interviews for a new town doctor today. I have no idea why he needs the recipe for that.

Good thing I have no need for doctors. All us boys are healthy as horses. But I'm the healthiest. And did I mention the biggest? The McCarty's are renowned for being healthy. Great-grampa Milton just died last year of old age at ninety five. I don't think I ever saw him sick once.

Yes sir, I can't wait till I'm about ninety, sitting on my porch with my old lady next to me. Hmm, maybe not. I can't seem to find a girl that I can stand that long. Maybe Flora Higgins. Maybe I'll ask to walk her home from church tomorrow. Or maybe Claire Fazenbaker…or Dorothy Martin…or Penny…

"Emmett- WAIT FOR MEEEEEE" George yelled. I sighed to myself. He was always stuck seventeen feet up my ass.

"Georgie, go back inside." No eight year old brother of mine was running recipe. Hell, he ain't even tasted it yet!

"Please, Emmett! Let me come with you. I wanna try and sneak a peek at the new doctors." He replied.

So there it is. Georgie dreamed of becoming a doctor. He's been obsessed with the idea ever since he had the measles last spring.

This pretty boy doctor appeared from New York or New Hampshire or hell, I don't know. One of the New states. Anyways, he was apparently traveling through the area and was kind enough to treat Wolf Valley for the measles that were going around. I can't even remember his damn name now. I started with a "C", I think. Or maybe a "Q."

"Please? Pretty, pretty please?" he wailed. "You are my most favorite brother in the whole state of Tennessee!"

Holy mother of God could that kid whine! Daddy says he could whine the good Lord himself into sipping the recipe.

"Fine, come on." I replied. "But you cannot make a peep when we get to Mulligan's house. Do you hear me?" I looked over at Georgie. He looked like a little pup. If he had a tail, it would've been wagging to beat the ban.

"Yes, sir. You won't even know I'm there. And don't worry, I won't embarrass you in front of Miss Ruby, neither." He looked at me with that famous McCarty grin and dimple combo as we were pulling out of the yard where our car was parked.

I may have forgotten to mention that tomato seed ear Ruby's last name is Mulligan. Yes, the town merry go round is the mayor's daughter. That little shit head brother of mine thought he was being funny. I spun into a doughnut right in the middle of the road.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Georgie screamed. They probably heard that bellow in Richmond. I gave him my serious big brother look.

"I'm turning this car around and you are going to go back in there with Momma." I knew that would get him.

"I'm sorry Em." He looked like he was gonna bawl. "I'm really sorry. I won't mention Tomato Head again."

With that I belly laughed, turned the car around and headed into town.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Buffalo gals, won't you come out tonight? Come out tonight, come out tonight? Buffalo gals, won't you come out tonight, and dance by the light of the moon."_

Georgie has been singing the buffalo song since he learned it in school last month. We've heard it so many times that it's getting obnoxious. Now he's screeching so loud its echoing through our old Four Tourer.

Daddy bought the 1926 Dodge in 1932 for $200. Not a bad price for a good car. She'll go anywhere and through anything. That's important here in the hills. While we consider ourselves residents of Wolf Valley, we actually live outside the town limits. And Wolf Valley ain't actually a town either. It takes about ten minutes to get into "town." That equals about fifty rousing renditions of the buffalo song.

"Zip it, will ya?" I asked Georgie.

"Why should I?" he replied. "Momma says I have the prettiest voice of all her boys. You should be taking notes, Em."

I snorted. "She only thinks that because you're actually half girl."

Georgie just rolled his eyes and continued his bellowing. One thing about growing up in a house with seven brothers is that you learn how to take an insult.

As we pulled into Wolf Valley I saw Ruby (or Tomato Head), Flora Higgins, and Penny Frost walking down the lane. As I tried to speed past, Georgie yelled, "Hey, there's Tomato H-." He couldn't finish because I smacked my hand across his mouth before his could get the rest out.

I unfortunately had to slow down to cross the train tracks. When I say slow down, I mean it. The tracks are getting a little rough in Wolf Valley due to the whole "economy" issue.

"Well I'll be! If that ain't the cutest McCarty sittin' there in the passenger seat then I've never seen one!" If Tomato Head was anything, it was loud.

Georgie blushed as red as, well, a tomato.

"Aw, shucks, Miss Ruby. Momma does say I'm her cutest baby boy." I rolled my eyes at that comment. Georgie's gonna be quite the heartbreaker one day. Just like his handsome older brother.

"Emmett McCarty! Can't you even say hello to your old desk mate?" I whipped my head around to the window and looked into the face of an angel. Penny Frost.

Penny was forced to sit with me in school because Mr. Miller was convinced she would be a "good influence" on me. She was as quiet as a little church mouse. I, on the other hand, was definitely not. She was a good girl and pretty too. But something about her changed over the winter. Penny Frost had grown up. And she was gorgeous.

"Oh, for the love of Betsy! Quit staring at poor Miss Penny." Without looking I swiped my hand to the right and successfully shut my little brother up.

"H-h-hey, Penny. How are you?" Oh lord, I stuttered. McCarty men do not stutter. I glanced over at Georgie. Before a chuckle could escape, he put his own hand over his mouth.

"I'm just fine Emmett. It was a long winter, wasn't it?"

"Yes m'am, it sure was. I didn't get to see much of anyone." Then there was silence. I was not doing the McCarty name any justice today. In front of an audience too!

"We best be going, Em. The mayor's waiting." God bless you, little brother.

"Yep Georgie. You're right."

I looked up at the angel. "We're on a mission."

"Well, we don't want to be keeping you. Maybe, if the weather holds, we can walk home from church together tomorrow." Penny Frost is asking me for a stroll? Maybe I'm the one that's half girl.

"That sounds great Penny. See you gals later." I rolled slowly over the tracks and noticed Georgie, shaking with laughter.

"Smooth, Em. Real smooth."


	4. Chapter 4

_"Smooth, Em. Real smooth."_

Poor Georgie was laughing so hard he looked like he was going to piss himself.

"Geez Georgie, give it a rest. You're gonna be cleaning that seat when you piss yourself." I looked over at him and grinned. Georgie, however, did not grin back. The poor little guy had been a serial bed wetter up until last fall.

Right on cue, Georgie's bottom lip shot out. "Now you know damn well that lip doesn't work on me." And, there it goes a little bit further.

"Alright Georgie, I'm sorry for makin' fun. Take a chill pill."

"I'll forgive you if you promise to get me a coke at Lawrence's before we go home." Ugh, boo lip plus whiny eight year old plus embarrassing myself in front of the cutest girls in town equals push over Emmett.

"Fine, I'll get you a coke. But you cannot tell anyone at home about that conversation with Miss Penny. You know that Willie would never let me live that down." Willie is the third McCarty boy. He is also my personal tormentor.

While we're all a little on the wild side, Willie is the wildest. He refuses to go to church and doesn't even bow his head during grace at dinner (when he decides to show up anyway). It just about breaks Momma's heart.

Speaking of Momma's broken heart; he really put the crack in it when he moved out. McCarty's don't move out until your new house on your piece of the land is ready and your new bride is going with you. As you can just about figure, Willie's not married. He's living with a lady down in Wolf Valley. Her name is Betty Jenkins. Everybody knows Betty, if you catch my drift.

My two oldest brothers are already married and moved out with babies. Jack and his wife have one little girl, Lily. She is a pretty little thing. Frank and his wife are expecting their first this summer. I can't wait to see what it is. Everybody says it'll be another McCarty boy, but I'm secretly hoping for another little niece to spoil.

"Do you think we'll see Willie? I miss him." God love Georgie. Willie treats him like gum on the bottom of his shoe and he still looks up to him. Like all of us, Willie played baseball in school. He was actually the first pitcher in the family. That just made him an absolute apple in Georgie's eye.

It's a damn shame that the feelings not mutual. I went down to cellar one day last fall and found Georgie down there just a'cryin'. I could've skinned Willie alive when I found out what happened. He took Georgie down to Lawrence's for a coke and left him there! He followed that Betty Jenkins home and left his baby brother in the store. Poor Georgie had walk himself all the way home from town.

When Willie finally stumbled home the next morning I laid into him. All of his things were gone by supper time and he was living in sin with a safety pin.

"I don't know little buddy. We might." I sure hope we don't anyway. That would just make this day a little worse.

"Wow Em. Check out that car!" I followed Georgie's pointer finger. My eyes came to rest on the most gorgeous automobile I have ever laid my eyes on.

"That has to be one of the doctor's cars, Em! Do you think I can get a car like that when I'm a doctor someday?" He kept asking questions, but I wasn't hearing them. I was too busy staring at a 1930 Buick Model 47. Four door sedan and black as night.

"How much do you think that cost? Do you think we could get one of those? I bet Daddy would love that car. It's much prettier than this old Dodge, ain't it?"

"Yep, Georgie, it's about fifteen hundred dollars worth of pretty. And yes, Daddy would love that car. So does Emmett."

"So does Georgie." We both sighed and just sat and stared until I heard the voice of the devil.

"Well, I'll be damned! You didn't tell me your mission was gonna be bringing you to my neck of the woods!" shouted Ruby. Right in my left ear.

"Em wanted to surprise you, Miss Ruby." I shot Georgie a look that would silence the dead.

"Not really, Ruby. We're just making a delivery to your daddy." I hopped out of the car and she looked me up and down, then up again. Now, for most girls I might flex a little or give them a smile. Not for Tomato Head though. "Come on Georgie."

"Emmett McCarty, why won't you even give me the time of day? Have I ever done anything to you?"

Georgie then decided to pipe up. "No Miss Ruby, but Momma would kill any of the boys if they brought you home." Ruby's face about fell to her ankles.

"Ruby, it's not like that. You know how mommas are. No one is good enough for their baby boys." I covertly flicked Georgie in the ear and pulled him around to the back of the Dodge to help me get the recipe out.

"Well, would you look at that handsome devil? I don't normally like blondes but, wow. He could be in the movies!" Georgie and I looked up from the trunk and glanced to where Ruby was looking.

Georgie's face lit up and he took off running.

"Dr. Cuuuuuuuuulllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnn!!!!!!!!"

The pretty boy doctor had returned.


	5. Chapter 5

_The pretty boy doctor had returned._

"Oh, good golly! How did I ever forget that good looking piece of man?" I glanced at Ruby and saw her sizing the doctor up and down. Her eyes followed the same route they had on my body not even two minutes ago. That's just another reason why Tomato Head and I would not work. Once I figure out the girl for me, you can bet your ass she will be the only one for me, for forever. Ruby Mulligan had a different way of thinking, considering she's willing to go after a married father of seven and all.

"Mmm-mm-mm, Dr. Cullen. He is a piece of work, ain't he Emmett?"

"Well now Ruby, I don't really go around commenting on other men." I looked at her like her hair done caught on fire. What did she think I was gonna say? _Oh yes, he is mighty fine!_ I sure as hell don't think so!

While Ruby was checking out the pretty boy, I was watching Georgie. He finally reached the doctor and launched himself into his arms. I swear the doctor flinched, but he still caught Georgie with no problem.

"George McCarty! How are you young man?" Now, I have to remind you that I am in no way complementing the pretty boy but, he not only looked like he belonged in the movies, he sounded like it too. Dr. Pretty Face was new to me. When he rode into town last year and saved everyone I hadn't been here. I had gone with my three older brothers on a hunting trip to good old West Virginia. They have some mighty fine wildlife up in those woods. I noticed then that the doctor quickly put Georgie down.

"I'm just dandy, Dr. Cullen! But are you okay? You feel awful cold. And really hard. Do you do special exercises to get that hard because you should teach my brother Emmett. He's big as a house, but he's always trying to get bigger and stronger." Georgie was chattering away and the poor doctor couldn't get a word in. I couldn't help but notice that he looked uncomfortable at what Georgie was asking.

Since Georgie mentioned me, I walked over to meet the famous Dr. Whatshisname.

"Hi there", I said as I grabbed his hand. "Emmett McCarty." Georgie wasn't kidding. This guy was freezing! Weird. And his eyes…God, what am I? A girl? I now notice a complete stranger's eyes?

I dropped his hand and Ruby took the chance to squeeze in between us.

"Well, hello there Doctor. Please tell me you're here to interview for the town doctor position. This little place could use a fine man, I mean doctor, like you." I swear if she batted those eyes any harder they were gonna pop out of their sockets.

"Actually Miss Mulligan, I promised your father last spring that I would come back and help him interview potential candidates for the physician position." He noticed Georgie's boo lip come out. "I'm glad to see that pout still works, son." He patted Georgie on the head with his left hand. Mine and Ruby's eyes went to the same thing: a simple gold band on the all important ring finger.

"You're married!?" Ruby shrieked. "Where is she? Where is this woman who stole you from- off the market?"

Dr. Pretty Boy paused for a moment. "She's uh, up in Charleston. We're thinking of settling down there. We may just travel for awhile though. You know, while we're young."

"Why can't you stay and be our doctor?" Georgie broke in. "I'm sure your new wife would love it here. Momma could teach her how to live here and make stuff for you to eat. Em could show you how to hunt, too. He's the best hunter in the family."

The doctor chuckled. "I'm a fairly proficient hunter."

At that, _I_ had to chuckle. First of all, he was pulling these seventeen letter words out of his ass. Second of all, there is no way on God's green earth that pansy face here is a better hunter than me. I can hear and smell a beast coming from a hundred yards away and get a good clean shot from any angle.

God love Georgie. He would defend me to the death. "I don't know Dr. Cullen. Em bagged a twelve pointer last fall. And once he got a black bear that was too close to the still." Damn straight. That sucker made a nice rug for Momma. There was no way I was gonna let a damn bear trample our still.

The bears here are awful, especially around this time of the year. Their sleepy time is over and they're having babies and being all protective and shit. There's nothing more dangerous is these hills than a pissed off momma bear.

"I take it the McCarty's are hunters then. Emmett, you would love to hunt out in the west. The bears and deer are so much larger there, and much more filling. There are elk too, and mountain lions."

"Ooo, we have those! We have all kinds of wild cats here, Dr. Cullen. Last summer, Daddy and Em had to chase a mountain lion away that got too close to the house. We weren't sure what it was at first. We heard it just cryin-"

"Ok, I can see this conversation has died the death of a door nail. I'm going in to powder my nose. See ya sugar." Ruby rubbed her hand down my arm as she walked by. Honest to God, I didn't mean to cringe as she did that. It just happened. Ruby flounced into the house without another look back.

"So what number son are you, Mr. McCarty?" Now the pretty boy wants to get to know me?

"Number four."

"But he's the biggest!" Georgie piped up.

"Yes, I think you've mentioned that, son. I don't believe I had the pleasure of meeting you or your three older brothers during my stay in town last year." What is with this guy? He is just weird. Georgie seems to trust him though. Momma does too. If Momma says he's a good person, than he is. She has a built in bull shit detector.

"No, you didn't. We were out of town on a hunting trip."

"Ah, well it's a good thing. I imagine that the four of you would have gotten sick like the rest of the village."

"Oh, I don't know about that. I ain't never been sick a day in my life."

Then I heard the voice of the father of the devil. "McCarty! Where in the hot blazin' fires of hell is that recipe? I'm gonna slip some of it in Maybelle's lemonade and get that damn Cullen to drink it if it's the last damn thing on this Earth that I get to do."

At that moment, Mayor Mulligan bounded out the screen door and skidded to a stop when he saw "that damn Cullen."

"Oh, well how do you do Dr. Cullen? I didn't know you had arrived yet." Behind us we heard a giggle from Tomato Head. "My daughter doesn't think to tell her daddy important things such as this."

The old coot was getting redder with every word he spoke. "Are you warm Mr. Mayor? You're as red as a tomato!" Georgie always picks the best times to start that mouth up.

"It's quite alright, Mayor. I was just catching up with the McCartys."

"Come on, Georgie. You can help me get the recipe out of the car."

As we were unloading the boxes of the recipe that were filled with hay to keep the jars from busting, Mulligan led Dr. Cullen up the front steps of the Mayor's Mansion. At least, that's what they insist on calling it. It's just a two story house. Momma says the front porch is to die for though. It has big, wide steps leading up to the wraparound porch with swings on each end.

Georgie and I took the boxes around back to the door that led into the kitchen. We walked in and I could hear Ruby running her trap about the doctor. "Guess what, Daddy? Doctor Cullen is a newlywed! Isn't that just the most exciting news ever?"

Georgie whispered, "She doesn't sound very excited. I think she likes Dr. Cullen. Should we warn him, Em?"

"No buddy, I don't think so. Dr. Cullen seems like an okay guy. I think he can handle Ruby on his own."

The mayor's wife, Maybelle, came in then and began unloading the recipe. She slipped me the money with a wink. Georgie and I helped her put the jars in the pantry and I continued to listen in on the conversation that was happening in the sitting room.

"Why didn't you bring your new wife, Cullen? She was surely welcome." I heard Mulligan offer.

"I thank you, Mayor. But, Esme, that is her name by the way, is a little shy. She's not as experienced around people as I am."

"When are you going to have babies, Dr. Cullen? My oldest brother has a baby. You can call me Uncle Georgie now!" I whipped around when I heard Georgie's voice. He must have snuck away while I was making room on the shelves.

"I'm not sure George. We have Esme's younger brother and sister living with us now. We took them in when her parents passed on last year." Dear Lord, this guy must be pretty stand up. I don't know why I would ever bet against Momma's bull shit detector anyway.

I heard Maybelle say, "Oh, that is awful dear. Here, have some lemonade. It's my special recipe."

I walked into the sitting room just as Dr. Cullen said, "Oh, no thank you. I'll take just water, please."

"Too bad you don't get to experience having newborns around, Doc. I've been wanting grandbabies, but my daughter just can't seem to find the right man." Ok, time to hit the road before the Mayor sets me up with the spawn of Satan.

"I hate to interrupt" I interrupted, "but Georgie and I really need to be going."

"But, Emmm…"

"Georgie, I thought you wanted to get a coke. Lawrence's is closing in fifteen minutes."

"Oh, alright. Bye, Dr. Cullen. It was real good to see you." Poor Georgie looked like he was about to bawl again.

"Good-bye Georgie. Oh wait I almost forgot, here's something for you. I got a new one, so you can have this one. If you would like, of course." The doctor handed Georgie some metal tube looking thing.

"A STETHESCOPE?!? Oh wow, Dr. Cullen. Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, son. It was nice to finally meet you, Emmett."

"You too, Dr. Cullen. See y'all later."

Georgie bounced down the stairs like a jack rabbit. "Can I listen to your heart, Em?"

"Is that what you do with that thing" I asked.

We got in the car and he said, "Yep. Here, put these in your ears." I did, and then he pressed the round end up to his chest. All I could hear was the gentle pumping of his heart.

"Ok, let me do you now!" He put the little ends in his ears and pressed the end up to my chest. "Wow, Em. Nice and strong! I predict you will live until you are two hundred and forty seven!"

I laughed and messed up the black curly McCarty hair on top of his head.

"I sure hope so, little buddy. Let's go get us some vanilla coke before old man Lawrence closes down the store. How does that sound?"

"It sounds super, Em! You're the best!"

No kid, I thought to myself. You're the best.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all of you who have been reading and reviewing! I read and respond to every one of them and they inspire me to keep writing. Thanks sooo much!

* * *

"Damn it, William McCarty! How could you do this to your poor Momma? What is God's name is wrong with you? We didn't raise you to grow up and marry a whore!"

"Piss off, Daddy! Betty is not a whore, she's my wife. You wouldn't dare call Carrie or Patty whores, would you? Hell no, because they're married to Jack and Frank and you kiss their asses."

Uh-oh. This does not sound good at all. I could hear Daddy and Willie shouting over the car engine. I looked over to Georgie and noticed his bottom lip trembling.

"Look at Momma, Em." It looked like Momma was pulling weeds. "Why is she ripping her lilies out?"

I jumped out of the car and ran over to Momma. "Stop Momma! The lilies are just starting to sprout! You're gonna kill them all!" Her lilies were her pride and joy. She's even the one who convinced Jack and Carrie to name their daughter Lily.

She looked up at me with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Your brother planted these. He said he wants them to take to his land so that whore can have something blooming by summer."

I don't think so. No one makes my Momma cry. Brother or not, Willie's gonna get his ass kicked. "Georgie, help Momma replant those." Momma just shook her head and kept pulling. But she stopped when Georgie went over and wrapped his little arms around her.

"It'll be ok, Momma. Guess who we saw!" I knew Momma would be ok with Georgie talking her ear off.

"I want my land, Daddy. Now hand over the damn deed and I'll be out of your hair." I heard Willie demand as I walked through the front door.

"I am not giving you McCarty land to bring that no good for nothing woman on! I just won't do it Willie."

"Oh look, if it ain't Mr. Perfect. How the hell are ya brother? Ain'tcha gonna congratulate me? Betty and me got hitched this morning." I didn't say anything back to him. I just looked at that face.

Willie and I used to be so close. Best friends even. The face that was looking back at me was not the face I grew up with. Not the face of the high school's star pitcher. It was the face of damn drunk. There's a difference between sippin' on the recipe and being a flat-out drunk.

"Don't have a comeback today, Em? I saw you stopped at the tracks talking to them girls. You and Ruby need to just do it already. She'd jump you in a sec-"

Willie didn't even get to finish that word because I slugged him in his ugly mouth. He went flying over the table. Daddy just looked at me and smirked.

I went over to Willie and helped him up. "Gee, thanks little brother. You know who you should really hit the hay with? That Penny Frost." With that comment I forced Willie over to the front door and out on the porch.

"Come on now, Em. I just wanna help my little brother get some. Little Miss Penny is quite the looker." I punched him in the gut this time and he went flying off the front steps.

"Go Em! Get him!" I heard Georgie yell.

"Get the hell out here, Willie. Go back into town to that little whore house you're keeping. We don't need any of your shit on our land."

Willie pushed himself off the ground. He walked over and got up right in my face. "You think you're so shittin' much, Emmett. You're nothing! You think 'cause Daddy chose you to run the recipe you can run all of us. Well, you can't. One day you will pay for beating the shit outta me. Maybe something bigger will come after you." I could smell that damn whiskey on his breath. Willie and whiskey don't mix.

"You can threaten me all you want, Willie. But at the end of the day, you're the drunk who lives with a whore and has nothing but your name. A good name that you are trashing more every day. Now get the hell home to your 'wife' and stay there." Willie walked over to Betty's car and spun dirt and gravel all over me, Momma, and Georgie as he left.

"Momma, I'm so sorry you had to see and hear that." Momma just shook her head. "Georgie, run over to the car and get your gift the doctor gave you."

Georgie's face lit up. "Oh yeah! I forgot!"

I turned to Momma. "Did he really marry her Momma?"

"Oh, yes. It's true. Martha Lawrence called on the party line and told me, so of course the whole damn mountain knows now. They did it this morning. Heard they were both drunk as skunks. At ten in the morning, Emmett!"

"Can I listen to your heart, Momma? Dr. Cullen gave me his stethoscope! I listened to Em's and it's super strong. I don't think he'll ever die!" Momma gave him a smile and he went over and pressed the round end up to her chest.

"Your heart sounds broken, Momma. Maybe a hug can fix it?"

"I think a hug from both of my boys would be just the ticket." We wrapped our arms around Momma and breathed in that Momma smell. She always smells like lemons and soap.

"Come on boys, let's go get some supper." We followed Momma into the kitchen where Daddy and my two other brothers were waiting.

I looked over at Robert. "Where've you been hiding, Robbie?" He laughed, "When asshole pulled up, I took Little Henry and hightailed it outta here. We went for a little walk out back by the crick." Robbie is seventeen and Little Henry is just two. Those two are close like Georgie and me.

"Smart move. Wow, Momma. This looks great!" At some point, Momma had made fried ham and potatoes. Yum-my!

"Now go on and eat it up before it's ruined. I'm getting the recipe out." Oh no, Momma's hittin' the recipe. "Here boys, a little bit for your lemonade."

"Me too Momma!" God bless Georgie, he tried every time.

"-E too!" Little Henry shouted. The little ones are always good for a laugh. We ate for awhile and it got really quiet. Much too quiet for the McCarty supper table.

"So Daddy, what are you gonna do about Willie's land?" I asked carefully.

Daddy sighed and put his glass down. He looked at me and said, "You want it?"

He couldn't be serious. Nobody got extra land. The other boys would hate me for it. "Daddy, that's Willie's land. I just can't take it. It's not my place." Daddy let out another sigh and shook his head.

"I just don't know what to do. I can't believe the shit he pulls." Just then Frank came bursting though the front door, carrying his wife Patty in his arms. She looked white as a ghost and they both had blood all down the front of them.

"She's having the baby Momma! There's something wrong though!" Frank laid Patty down on the rug in the front room as Momma and I ran into the front room.

"Oh God, it hurts Momma Mac! Please help me!" Momma Mac is what Carrie and Patty call Momma. "The baby feels like it's stuck. I don't know what to do."

Momma looked at me. "Do you think Dr. Cullen is still in town?"

Georgie came around the corner. "Yep, he's helping interview the new doctors."

Momma screamed, "Robbie, get Georgie and Henry out of here! Em, run into town and beg Dr. Cullen to come. I don't think I can help her alone."

I took another glance and Patty, who was lurching in pain. I ran out to the car and sped down the road as fast as I could. I was coming up on top of the train tracks, but didn't even bother to stop. My head smashed against the ceiling as I bounced over top of the tracks. I could still see Pretty Boy's car in the distance at Mulligan's. Thank God.

I stopped the car, dashed up the front steps and burst in the front door.

"Alright, Dr. Lavery. What is your experience in treating whooping cough?" Dr. Pretty Face was asking a man when I burst through the door.

"Uh-"

"Dr. Pret-Cullen! Please, my Momma sent me to beg you to come. My sister-in-law is having a baby, but there's something really wrong."

Dr. Cullen jumped up. "Of course I'll come Emmett. John, here's my list of questions for the candidates along with the answers they should give. I'll be back as soon as I can be."

As we ran out the front door Dr. Cullen asked, "Do you mind if I ride with you? I'm a little low on gasoline." I nodded. "Let me grab my bag."

Dr. Cullen got in and I raced back up the mountain. "Did you happen to notice anything about her condition, Emmett?"

"Um, no. I just sorta ran like hell. She was super pale and there was a lot of blood though."

We pulled up to the house and jumped out of the car. I heard the screaming before we even hit the front steps.

As soon as we got in the door the doctor rushed over to Momma and Patty. "How long have you been laboring, dear?" Patty just looked at him, like she was hypnotized or some shit.

"About four hours, I'd reckon. I'm Frank, her husband." I smacked Frank. "What Emmet? He looks like a flippin' movie star and she stopped screaming the minute she laid eyes on him."

"Oh shut the hell up, Frank! I'm popping your kid out here! Give me a damn break. Please help meeeeee!!!!"

"Don't worry dear, I'm going to. I need to feel your stomach to figure out where the baby is, ok? Whatever you do, don't push yet." Patty shook her head and gritted her teeth. Dr. Cullen felt all around her stomach then looked over to us. "You all might want to step out. This delivery is going to be hard. The baby is going to come out backwards."

"No, doctor, let them stay. They're all family."

"Ok, Patty. If that is what you want." He kept feeling her and Frank went over and knelt beside her.

"I love you, sweetheart. You are so strong. I know you can do this." Momma was wiping Patty's head with washrags.

"Frank, please hold my hand. Don't let go." At that moment, Patty yelled for me. Oh Lord. I was gonna try and sneak out. Shit!

"You too, Em. I need someone to hold my other hand." Patty then got a strange look on her face and let out a terrible scream they probably heard in Richmond. "I need to push, Dr. Cullen."

"Ok Patty, we're ready. Go ahead and push." Patty pushed and pushed and pushed. Finally, Dr. Cullen said, "Stop!"

I made the mistake of looking down. It wasn't pretty. There were two tiny legs there. I heard myself say, "Pull it out Doctor."

"No, Emmett. The baby must work its way out. Patty, give just a small push. Ok, one more." I watched a miracle happened on the front room floor.

"Looks like you have another little McCarty man! Happy Birthday, little one." Doctor Cullen wrapped the little body in a dish towel and handed him to Frank.

Then the room started spinning and suddenly I was falling backwards.

* * *

Our dear, sweet (other) Cullens will be making an appearance soon. Stick with me! Push the button down there....reviews equal hugs from Little Georgie!!


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you sure they're both fine, Dr. Cullen? I mean, I trust you. I think, but the baby wasn't supposed to come until June and its only April!"

"Son, I promise. I've examined mother and child three times over. Both are perfectly fine. Babies sometimes come early or the date you both were expecting the baby could have been wrong."

I was starting to hear bits and pieces of the conversation between Frank and Pretty Face. Why does my head hurt?

I sat up quickly when I realized where I was. I looked to my left and saw that I was laid out on the floor next to Patty and the baby. She grinned.

"So Em, I guess the old saying is true. The bigger they are, the harder they fall."

"Ha ha, Patty. Let me see that new nephew of mine."

"No way, big guy. At least not until you get checked out by Dr. Cullen. You've been passed out for a half hour!" Thirty minutes?! Oh, I was never gonna live this one down.

"She's right, Emmett." I heard Momma say. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel just fine and dandy!" I replied as Dr. Movie Star came over and looked into my eyes. I wrinkled my nose and pulled my head back.

The doctor laughed. "Just looking to make sure everything is alright between the ears."

"Am I clear now to hold the baby?" The doctor gave me another look.

"Do you have any feeling of dizziness or nausea?" I shook my head no.

"It should be fine then. But I would sit." I sighed and plopped down on the floor next to where Patty was propped up on pillows.

"Hand him over, sis." She smiled and placed the warm, tiny body in my arms. Holding the little one made me feel all gushy and warm inside. Not that I would ever admit that to anyone though.

I touched his little nose and his eyes began to open. Bright blue McCarty eyes looked back at me. I smiled down at the little guy. One day I will be doing this; holding a baby of my own.

"Uncle Emmett, meet your new nephew, Frederick Carlisle McCarty." The doctor gasped when he heard the name of the baby.

"I am honored, but you did not have to name the baby after me." The doctor said.

"Dr. Cullen, you have helped this family so much. It's really the least we can do to make it up to you." Momma smiled up at him as Daddy led the younger boys into the front room.

"Hey there boys, come meet your new nephew Freddie." I waved them to come over, then handed Freddie to Patty.

They boys all ooo'ed and ahh'ed over the baby as I pulled myself off the floor and walked over to where Dr. Pretty Boy was putting stuff in his bag.

"Uh, Dr. Cullen?" I asked.

"Yes, Emmett?"

"I just want to thank you. For everything you've done for my family. It really means so much."

"You're very welcome Emmett. I'm always ready to help those in need."

The way he said that really made me believe that he was a good man. I honestly believe that he would do everything he could to save someone's life. I almost wish he would move his family here and be our doctor.

"Dr. Cullen, please? Please stay here in Wolf Valley!" Georgie must've been thinking the same thing. He did mention his wife's sister was living with them. Maybe she was my age?

"I would love to, George, but I really must be moving on. I need to fill up my car and be on my way. Esme is expecting me back by lunch time tomorrow." Well, I'll be damned if we all didn't hang our heads and look like a bunch of sad sacks.

Frank spoke first, "Thanks again, Doctor."

"Yes, Dr. Cullen. We won't ever forget youuuu!" Georgie sputtered out before he burst into tears.

"Good night, McCartys. It was lovely to be able to help you again." And with that, he was out the front door.

I walked over to Georgie and picked him up. "Come on now, buddy. Don't cry."

I put Georgie down and we both went over to admire our new nephew some more. A few minutes passed when Daddy yelled from the kitchen, "Didn't you go pick the doctor up, Emmett?"

"Holy hell, Daddy! I did!" I ran out the front door and hopped in the Dodge. The poor guy probably ain't even made it down the first hill yet. It's just not safe to be walking around in the dark with the bears as wild as they are this year.

I slowed down and really looked around, but I couldn't see Cullen anywhere. I drove until I got to the tracks when I saw the doctor's car zoom past me. I did a quick double take. It couldn't have been him. That shit's just not possible.

I pulled up to Mulligan's where the Mayor was standing outside.

"Hot damn, was he in a hurry son!" It _was_ him. How in the hell? I quickly decided not to say anything about it to Mulligan. Or anyone at my house for that matter. They'd never believe me.

"That's too bad, I was hoping to catch him. Oh well. Night, mayor!" I whipped that car around and headed back up the mountain before I could freak myself out too much.

I need a glass of the recipe and my bed.

******************************************************************************

I smelled Carlisle coming a mile away. He'd been with those humans again. I could smell the little boy on him. The little boy he described so perfectly last year. He had a small, round face with big blue eyes. And the hair. Dark, curly hair that could only make me think of Vera's little Henry.

Thank God, or whoever, that I couldn't see the boy in his mind the way Edward could. Of course, he'd been nice enough to inform me that the boy and his brothers did seriously resemble little Henry. Esme had scolded him after that little confession. I played it off like it didn't hurt me, but it did. Badly.

"Carlisle, darling! I'm so happy to see you. Did you get to see little Georgie?" I heard Esme ask excitedly.

"Come on Rose, I think you might be interested in the story this time." Edward said as he brushed past me on the landing. I followed him down the stairs, my new Ferragamo's making a racket the whole way.

All this house did was make a damn racket. Esme was insisting on "restoring it to its former glory." I want to know how much glory a house built in Slabtown, Kentucky can honestly have. I'm dying to head north again, but the rest of my adoptive family decided they want to try out Appalachian life.

"I gave him my old stethoscope. He absolutely loved it! He listened to his older brother's heart with it the minute they walked outside."

"Oh, Carlisle, that is the sweetest thing. How is the youngest one?"

"Yes, Carlisle, what's the youngest one's name?" Edward looked over at me. "Oh that's right. Henry."

He could be so awful to me. Then again I can be awful to him as well. I just sneered at him and let a growl come up out of my chest.

"Tell us about the new baby, Carlisle."

"Edward, you're being insensitive." Carlisle glared at Edward, but I was captivated with the new information.

How I longed for a little baby of my own. A little baby that would now never come into realization.

"There's a new baby?" I asked, probably with too much excitement in my voice. This poor unsuspecting family would be shocked if they knew how much a misfit family of vampires thought and talked about them.

"Yes, Rose. The second son and his wife had a baby."

"What a blessed event! Was it a boy or girl?" Esme asked quickly.

"A boy. I delivered. They named him Frederick Carlisle McCarty."

"I see he has dark hair already, Carlisle." Edward and his stupid talent.

I saw CarlisIe and Esme glare at him, but I could feel myself start to lose it. Another dark haired, blue eyed boy that would never, could never, be mine.

I felt physically sick for the first time since my change.

"Rose, darling? Are you alright?" I could barely hear Esme over the rushing in my ears and the overwhelming feeling that my chest was about to cave in.

I did the only thing that soothed me anymore.

I burst out the front door and ran like hell.


	8. Chapter 8

Please enjoy! And remember- Georgie is an eight year old and thinks like one!

Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Rose POV**

As I quickly took another small deer down, I sighed to myself. I'm so tired of these measly creatures. They never fully satiate the thirst that I can feel burning my throat and all the way down through the core of my body.

My body. Ha. What a joke. A sick joke.

This body is merely a shell of the young woman I used to be.

This _body_ is practically carved from stone.

No warm blood pumps through it, blushing my cheeks the bright pink of a morning sunrise.

The pallid casing that I used to think of as skin no longer warms in the sun and turns a beautiful, light tan color.

The graceful hands that formerly performed minuets in the parlor only recently became controlled enough to even be allowed near Edward's precious piano. They are currently allowed to beat out scales but only under direct supervision.

The eyes are now a pleasant shade of amber, but at first they were a deep shade of nauseating scarlet. Gone immediately were my divine blue eyes. Eyes so blue that my mother described them as violet at times.

The only thing that comforted me was my crowning glory. My cascading golden hair was the only part of me that remained relatively unchanged.

That statement is not exactly true. My attitude has not changed.

I hate humans even more now than I did when I was one. I only truly loved two people from my human life. Vera and baby Henry.

Although Vera was nothing compared to me physically, she was leaps and bounds ahead of me internally. She was vivacious, effervescent, and most of all, maternal. Vera was every bit the woman I longed to be on the inside.

That of course, was not attainable because I was Rosalie Lillian Hale. I had appearances to keep up. My mother would not allow me to have Vera as my matron of honor because it was "unseemly" to have a married mother stand up with you at the altar. Thank God, or whomever, that the wedding never came to pass.

When I was a human, other girls looked at me with jealousy in their eyes. Now, the look begins as jealousy but mixes with fear as they get a sense that I am dangerous.

They are entirely correct. We are dangerous.

I could kill them before they even knew I was standing in front of them.

I could drink from them and temporarily quench the interminable thirst I feel.

I unwittingly snapped the neck of another damn deer and allowed the pulsing liquid to sear away the painful thirst I had conjured up. When I finished, I threw it behind me into the deep woods.

The thirst did not stop as it usually did though. I took a long breath to locate another animal to drink from. I instead was hit with a pungent, overpowering scent.

I then heard human footsteps. Once again, I was so caught up in myself that I completely tuned out the world around me.

I stood completely still as I heard the voices. A small voice called out to me.

_No, little human, don't talk to me. Run, Rose, run!_

"Um, are you ok lady? You're bleeding. Did you cut yourself?" the dark haired little angel asked me sweetly. I noticed a bigger boy walk up behind him with a tiny boy in his arms.

"Georgie, who are you talking to?" The tiny child in the boy's arms gurgled out a string of baby prattle. "Little Henry wants to know too."

_Georgie? Henry?_

_Oh my word, these are Carlisle's humans._

I heard the child say, "I think this pretty lady is hurt. She's bleeding, Robbie." before I took off in a full sprint.

*************************************************************************************

**Georgie POV**

I'm mad. Really super duper mad.

I'm really super duper mad at Emmett. I never get mad at Em.

But I'm mad at him now because he won't go mushroom hunting with me. Ever since Dr. Cullen left last night, he's been all weird.

Last night when he came home he grabbed a jar of the recipe and went right to bed. Emmett never does that. He always reads to me and Henry before we go to bed.

That made me really super sad.

Then this morning when I asked him to go mushroom hunting with me, he said no. Em never turns down mushroom hunting. Not ever ever. He said he had to go to town and take care of some business. I don't know what that means.

So I asked Robbie to take me 'cause I ain't allowed in the woods by myself. Mommas afraid I'll get gobbled up by a bear or something.

"Yes, Georgie. I'll go. But you do know that Henry has to come too." I sighed. Henry wouldn't let Robbie go nowhere.

I stuck out my bottom lip. "Fine. But I'm not carrying him!"

"Hey Georgie," I heard Emmett yell as we started towards the woods. "Be careful buddy. I promise I'll go next time, ok?"

"Ok, Em! Love you, bye!" That made me real happy.

We walked and walked for a hundred thousand miles until we found one mushroom. Robbie picked it and put it in the basket.

"My feet hurt real bad, Robbieeee."

"Ugh, Georgie, don't start that whining. You're the one who wanted to do this."

I turned my head and saw a great big patch of morels, which are Em's most favorite mushroom in the whole wide state of Tennessee. I ran over to them.

I stopped real quick when I saw a tall lady standing by my mushroom patch. I hope she doesn't want them!

She just kinda stared at me. Well Em taught me how to stare at girls real good, so I stared at her too.

She was really dirty but very pretty. She had blood all over her. Cool! Oh no, maybe she got hurt hunting mushrooms. Dr. Cullen left last night. I knew I should've brought my new stethoscope!

"Um, are you ok lady? You're bleeding. Did you cut yourself?" She almost looked like she was going to smile when Robbie yelled for me.

"Georgie, who are you talking to?" I don't know genius!

"Googe!" Henry can't say Georgie yet, so he calls me Googe.

"Little Henry wants to know too."

The lady looked up at Robbie and Henry then.

"I think this pretty lady is hurt. She's bleeding, Robbie."

That's all I got out when she just ran away. Really fast. Faster than any girl I know can run.

"That was weird, buddy. Did she tell you her name?"

"Nope, she didn't say anything. Then you scared her away!" Grrrr on you Robbie!

"I didn't scare her! She was probably just embarrassed cause she was all dirty. Come on, let's pick these. We'll ask Emmett when he gets home. He knows all the girls around here."

Robbie's right. Emmett will know who she is. I hope she is okay, though.

*************************************************************************************

**Emmett POV**

I knew that damn recipe was a bad idea. The whole Cullen situation just freaked me out so bad though. I only wanted sleep to come quickly.

The recipe brought nightmares with it. I dreamt that Dr. Cullen stole Penny Frost and turned her into a doll. Like the ones they have down at Lawrence's. Then he came and took Georgie and Henry. He claimed that his wife wanted them. So he just took them.

I know Cullen's a good man. But the nightmare scared me. So now, I'm driving into town to buy ammunition for the gun.

It was stupid, really. I turned down Georgie's whining to go mushroom hunting. I love mushrooms.

But instead, I'm pulling in front of Lawrence's to buy ammo to defend my family against a man who would never hurt a flea and apparently could probably outrun my bullet anyway.

I think I'm losing my mind.

"What can I getcha there, son?" Old man Lawrence asked as I walked in the front of the store.

"I need some ammo for my rifle, sir."

"Over under the window, son."

I walked over, picked out what I needed, and then paid for my shit. I just need to get home. I still feel uneasy.

I was rushing out the front door when I toppled over a small body. We both went crashing to the wooden porch. I looked down and saw Penny Frost trapped underneath of me. If we weren't laying on the porch at Lawrence's, this might be kind of exciting.

"Penny! I'm so sorry!" I starting blushing to beat the ban.

"Oh, no Emmett. It's quite alright. But, um, can you let me up." Lord. Help. Me.

"Geez, yes." I hopped up, and then pulled Penny up to her feet in one quick pull.

"Where in the world are you rushing off to?" Man, she's pretty.

"Home."

Silence. Perfect.

"Look, Penny, I'm sorry. It's been a rough weekend on the mountain. Frank and Patty had the baby early and…"

"I heard. Tell Patty I send my best wishes their way." She interrupted sweetly.

I wonder…I looked at her pretty face and decided to just go for it.

"Are we still on for our walk after church tomorrow?"

"Absolutely! I'll pack a picnic lunch and we can go up the stream a bit in the woods and eat there by the water." I just looked at her. By damn, I think she's been thinking about this for awhile!

"That sounds mighty wonderful, Penny." I stooped down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"See you at church, pretty girl." Hell yeah, the McCarty charm is turning on now!

"B-b-bye, Emmett." She sputtered out.

I grinned and hopped in the car.

This weekend might not turn out so bad after all.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Leave me a review and let me know what you think of the direction this story is taking!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Emmett POV**

"Emmett McCarty! You knew I needed some things from Lawrence's, why didn't you tell me you were going down to town today?" Woops, my mind was so wrapped around bullets, insanely fast doctor man, and now Penny, that I completely forgot what Momma had wanted.

"Momma, I'm sorry." I gave her my best smile. I knew I was out of the hole when the same smile spread across her face.

"Oh, you little shit. That smile and those dimples get me every time! But you listen and you listen real good, no more moping! I don't know what you're being so secretive about, but it needs to stop. Okay?" Like I would ever consider disagreeing with my Momma's finger wagging in my face.

"See anybody in town you like better than yourself?"

"How could I ever like anyone more than me?" I grinned back at her. "I did run into Penny Frost, though." Momma raised her eyebrows at that.

"You did, huh? And what is that pretty little thing up to these days?"

"Well, she's picnicking with me tomorrow after church; up the stream aways." I couldn't hide my excitement as my smile got wider and wider.

"Well, I'll be. I think she's an angel, son. Just be careful. You know the bears are wild right now."

"I just loaded up on ammo, so I can take the…"

"NO! You can't take a rifle on a picnic!" Patty yelled from the living room, where Momma was still keeping her and the baby.

"And why the hell can't I?" I asked as I picked up little Freddie from his momma's arms. He was just as cute as a little bugger.

"Because, no self respecting girl from town wants some crazy mountain man with a gun, jumping up and pointing at every little thing that rustles the leaves. It's just not polite, Emmett." She raised her eyebrow just like Momma did in the kitchen. Thank the Good Lord he didn't give me any sisters. The in-laws are enough!

"Patty, he really should. They're going up the stream from church. That path has berry bushes all over it." Momma said. Thank you Momma! One vote for rifle toting.

"It's April, Momma Mac! There ain't no bears eating berries yet!" Patty said.

"Fine, I won't take it! I'll make sure to check as we're walking for tracks. If I see any, I'll make us turn around and we can make our picnic on the church lawn. Will that make you both happy?" I looked back and forth between the two of them.

They both nodded and I handed Freddie back to Patty. I really hope it didn't come to eating on the church lawn. I was gonna try to get at least a kiss out of Penny. I don't think Preacher John would take too kindly to me kissing his daughter on the front lawn of his place of business with the big man upstairs.

"Yes, Emmett, that will work. It's not like I want you to get eaten by a bear or anything. I just want everything to go right with Miss Penny. She would make me a good neighbor out on the land." Patty just smirked at me.

"Leave the boy alone, Patty. He's just going on a picnic with her, not proposing marriage for God's sake!" I smiled at Momma and walked outside to load the ammo in my gun. I just sat down on the porch steps when I saw Robbie, Georgie and little Henry making their way out of the woods.

"Em! You're back!" Georgie yelled as he ran up to the porch. "Look what I picked for you!" He held out a basket full of morels. My favorite type of mushroom to hunt.

"Hey thanks, buddy. Maybe if we're real good, Momma will fry some of them up for us for supper." Man, did that sound good. I handed the basket to Robbie as he walked past me to take Henry into Momma.

"You'll never guess what we saw in the woods today, Em!" Uh oh, he's bouncing. This can't be good.

"Let me guess. A big ole…"

"If you say black bear, I'll scream. I'm so tired of hearing about the bears. That's all anybody is talking about!" He's right. Folks have been seeing a lot of them. I can't wait to hunt another down in the fall. Bear meat is mmm-mmm good!

"I was gonna say a big ole turkey, you little turkey!" I said as I tickled his sides. When he finally quit squirming and laughing, he got a very serious look on his face.

"What's the matter, Georgie?"

"It was a girl, Em. In the woods all alone." He bit his bottom lip and looked across the dirt road to where the woods began.

"She was real tall and pretty with hair like Carrie's, real yellow." Hmm, that doesn't sound like any girl from town. I would notice a girl who looked like that. Georgie still looked worried.

"She didn't say a word though. And she had blood all down her chin and neck."

"She didn't even tell you her name?" He shook his head no.

"I don't think I know any girls like that, buddy. You're really worried about her aren't you?" He looked up at me with sad blue eyes.

"Yeah, Em. I don't know why she was bleeding like that. I asked if she was alright, but she just ran away." Poor Georgie, he was so sensitive. He'll make a good little doctor one day.

I didn't know what to say to make Georgie feel better. I could go looking for her, but that would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Georgie would never be able to tell me exactly where they were when they saw her or which way she ran. I said a quick prayer for her, hoping that she would be okay and find help from someone.

I messed up Georgie's curls on the top of his head. "Come on buddy, you look like you need a nice cold drink of Momma's lemonade."

**Rose POV**

I stopped running when I could just barely make out the scent of the three boys. The McCarty's. Why did I run south? I don't recall making the decision after Edward's comments about the newest addition to the McCarty family. I just had to run. Due to my never ending luck from hell, I ran right to the family of dark haired boys.

I slightly recall from my days as a student in high school learning about a concept called karma. The saying 'what goes around, comes around' swims through my head often. Sometimes I question such things in relation to this 'after-life' I've been shackled to.

Perhaps if I treated others with a little more kindness, matters such as these would have turned out differently. But now I'm stuck in this hellish limbo forever so what's the point? Ok, pity party over.

The dark haired little one's face will not budge from my mind. Georgie McCarty. Carlisle's little friend. When that little chubby face looked up at me with concern all over it, my cold dead heart cracked a little bit.

When I saw the baby named Henry it officially broke. Apparently, the pity party is back on.

I glanced down at my black suede Ferragamo boots. They were a gift from Carlisle and Esme. They are now caked in mud. Lovely.

I sighed to myself and felt my legs itching to run again. So away I went.

I stopped when I smelled humans again. As I slowed myself down to a walk I heard a conversation.

"She was real tall and pretty with hair like Carrie's, real yellow." I fail at life. I was still about one hundred yards away, but with my enhanced eyesight I could easily see Georgie McCarty sitting on the front steps with a huge man. A look of worry was etched across both faces.

"She didn't say a word though. And she had blood all down her chin and neck."

"She didn't even tell you her name?" Why do I keep coming across these innocent people? I know a higher power must be punishing me. First of all for being a horrid human, but also for being a malicious murderer. I've never drank human blood, but I have taken lives. And now I'm banished to watch normal people live out their lives and have beautiful families.

I heard the large man say something about lemonade as I watched them get up from the steps and walk through the front door. I easily climbed a tree and could watch the family though the front windows.

They all looked so happy to be together as they ate dinner. I saw the new parents take turns holding their new baby. Edward's vocalization of Carlisle's description was correct; he had a head full of dark curls.

I watched into the evening. I assumed bed time had arrived for the little ones because I could hear the large man, whose name I found out was Emmett through conversation, telling a bedtime story.

He wove a grand tale of two little boys, named Georgie and Henry of course, who grew up to be famous baseball players who were the first brothers to play pitcher and catcher for the same team. As his story was winding down, I felt that familiar sting in my throat. I looked to the window one last time, catching Emmett kissing both boys on the head and pulling the quilt up over them.

With my heart successfully shattered, I silently jumped down from the tree and went on the hunt for another damn deer.


	10. Chapter 10

Okie dokie - here it is folks! Please enjoy!

* * *

**Emmett POV**

"Praise Bob from whom all soda flows…" Georgie began singing his version of the doxology until Momma slapped him on the back of the head and shushed him up real quick.

"Praise Him above, ye heavenly host; Praise Father, Son, and Holy Ghost! Amen." I looked up to the front pew where Penny was sitting with her mother. Lord Almighty, she looked pretty today. Should I be thinking like this in church? Probably not.

I probably should be paying attention and praying for forgiveness of my Saturday night sins.

Finally church ended and I followed Momma out of the pew and into the vestibule.

Penny and her momma were standing by the door with Preacher John telling everyone goodbye and thanking them for coming to the service. The preacher told my Momma, Daddy, and all of my brothers (except Willie of course) goodbye. When he got to me, he squinted his eyes and said, "Let's us take a little walk, son." Penny looked at me like she was about to burst into tears. As Preacher John was leading me away I heard her say, "Momma! Daddy's gonna scare him away!"

As we walked down the front steps of the church, Georgie ran up and threw his arms around my legs.

"Bye Em! See ya for supper! Love you!"

"Love you too, buddy!" I watched him run off and catch up with Momma and Daddy.

When we got down in the church yard, Preacher John put his hand on my shoulder and looked up at me. I figure I'm a good five inches taller than Penny's old man.

"Look here Mr. McCarty, I'm a man of God but I'm also a father. A father to only one child who just so happens to be a girl. There aren't any girls in your family, so you don't know how daddies act when it comes to their daughters. I would protect my little copper Penny to the death and if you so much as lay a hand on her, I will come after you."

Good golly, talk about personality changes. He went from nice preacher man at the door to scary daddy in a matter of forty-five seconds. Now, I've had a few girlfriends and none of their daddies had me nervous like Preacher John had me here. I've noticed most, especially a certain mayor, want their daughters married off and out of their hair.

"Wolf Valley is a small place and I know about your reputation with the girls in town, Mr. McCarty."

That made me blush. I'm not exactly what you would call inexperienced.

It's not that I didn't like the girls I've been with; they just weren't nothing special I felt would get me through the rest of my time on earth.

"Do you understand me, son?" I did the only thing I figured would get me on my picnic.

"Yes sir." I replied and nodded my head vigorously.

"Alright then, have her home by supper."

"Yes sir." Penny walked up to her daddy then and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright Daddy, that's quite enough now. We're leaving."

And with that, she laced her arm through mine and we started for the path that was beat out along the stream.

*************************************************************************************

Me and Penny finally made it to the perfect spot about twenty minutes from church. She pulled a blanket out of the large basket she carried with her and spread it over the big rock that hung out a bit over the water.

While Penny took out the food she packed for us, I tried to look around for tracks without her noticing. No reason for her to get scared or anything.

"Looking for bear tracks?" Man, she was good. Kinda reminded me of Momma, she wasn't gonna let me get away with anything.

"Uh, yeah. Just wanted to make sure we don't have anyone or anything crash our picnic."

She just smiled as I sat on the blanket and grabbed the sandwich she set out for me.

"So, I heard little Georgie begging to come with you before Sunday School this morning."

"Georgie wants to go wherever I go. I promised him a mushroom hunting trip next weekend to make up for it." I grinned at her.

"You're a good brother, Emmett. But, he could've come." She looked up at me then looked out to the water. "I don't have any siblings, you know."

I laughed, "You can barrow a couple of my brothers! I'm sure Georgie could keep you laughing."

"Emmett, I didn't ask you on a picnic to talk about Georgie." She sighed, "I probably shouldn't have asked at all. It was too forward.

"I lied to Daddy and told him you asked me. That's why he gave you your marching orders back there. I never lie to Daddy, or Momma for that matter."

I could tell by the look and the major blush on her face that she was really beating herself up over lying. Hey, she is a preacher's daughter. There's probably extra rules about that kinda shit.

She just looked at her hands in her lap as I put my sandwich down and moved over to sit by her.

"Penny, I think you are the cutest girl I've ever been out with." She looked up at me with her eyes as big as Momma's good supper plates. I have a feeling she's the most innocent of all the girls I've been out with too.

Before she could say anything, I leaned over and touched her face with the back of my hand. It looked pretty massive next to her tiny face. So pretty.

"Emmett!" She whispered. I just smiled.

"Penny, can I ask you something?" She nodded but was looking behind me.

"I know we're not even through our first real date, but, would you go steady with me?"

I can't believe those words just came out of my mouth. I didn't even get a kiss yet! But, I just felt like it was the right thing to do. When a McCarty is faced with something and makes a decision, that's it. Then we just follow through.

Penny gasped and put her hand up to her mouth. I had a feeling she would be surprised. Maybe I should've waited till after dessert.

I noticed Penny was still looking past me. I turned my whole body around to see just what in the hell she was looking at.

I felt all the blood drain from my head. I turned back around slowly and quickly grabbed Penny's hands.

"Penny," I whispered, "I need you to do exactly what I say when I say to do it."

She just looked me in the eyes and then laid the biggest kiss of my life on me. It was also one the best. Also, I feared, one of my last.

I turned my head slowly and looked over my shoulder. The huge black bear was nudging its nose along a log, probably looking for food. Before I turned back to Penny to deliver my plan of attack, I noticed two roly poly cubs tumble down the hill after their mother. Great. This is gonna be one mean momma bear. I just have to get Penny out of here.

"Ok, Penny. I'm going to distract her by throwing our food over to her and the cubs. As soon as I stand and throw the food, run like hell." She clung to my hands tightly and already had tears rolling down her face.

"No, Emmett." She whispered back. "I'm not leaving you here with a wild momma bear."

"Penny, listen, you have to. I promised your daddy I wouldn't let anything happen to you." With the mention of her daddy, she seemed to tense up and more tears came.

"Shh, Penny. We don't have much time. We have to do this now, ok. Start running and I'll try to be right behind you." She looked behind me again and began to shake.

That's when I heard the bear grunting. I said a small prayer in my head and gave Penny's hand one last squeeze.

"Now, Penny."

As I stood up I grabbed the whole picnic basket and threw it over to the bear, just beyond where she was sniffing. I pushed Penny down off the rock and screamed, "Run, Penny! Now!" She took off and the momma bear turned as though she was going to go after her. I don't think so. I grabbed a rock and threw it at her, clonking her in the back of her head, right between the ears.

I watched Penny make it safely around the first bend in the path and the bear turn and make her way toward me at the same time. I froze. My whole twenty years came down to me and a pissed of momma bear. And thanks to me listening to Patty, I didn't have my damn gun. Hell no, it was sitting at home, loaded and ready to go.

The bear let out a ferocious roar and I began inching my way backwards out of fear. It would not do me any good to run now. At least Penny got away. Hopefully she'll make it back to church and get help before….I didn't even want to finish that thought. We were twenty minutes up the path. In twenty minutes…

My back hit the tree that towered over the rock our picnic had been on. I quickly turned and began to shimmy up the tree. As soon as I hit the first branch I felt a massive blow to my right side. I flew out of the tree and landed face down on the path.

The bear roared loudly and swiped her paw across my back, ripping it open and turning me over in the process.

_Oh God_, I prayed, _please take me._

The bear showed no mercy and swiped me across the face. I felt my cheek tear to pieces.

My vision went fuzzy, but in my mind I saw all those who meant the world to me. I thought of Momma, Daddy, my brothers, my niece and nephew, and especially my Georgie.

_Oh God_, I wailed to myself, _how is he going to grow up without me?_ I felt the tears pour out of my eyes and heard the screams coming from my mouth.

The bear kept playing with me and swatting at me as I kept praying to the good Lord to end this misery.

I heard another loud growl. Oh God, another bear. I wish they would just finish me off. The pain is too much.

My head was spinning and I was struggling to breathe as I heard a loud groan. I then saw the large black momma bear fall down beside me.

I felt myself being lifted off the ground and a quiet voice said, "Hush now, it will all be over soon."

I opened my eyes as far as I could without them hurting too much and saw the most beautiful face with yellow hair flowing around it.

Finally, God had sent an angel to take me home.

* * *

Thank you to all those who are reading! I really enjoy seeing readers from other countries, as well! It truly amazes me that anyone would want to read my little story!

Let me know what you're thinking!! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Last time we found out how Emmett spent his last morning...Rose knows how he spent his last night.

**I own nothing!** Enjoy!

* * *

**ROSE POV**

I attempted to smooth out my wrinkled and dirty clothes after I drank my breakfast from another deer. I could always run home and change, but I'm not quite ready to go back yet. And something is strangely keeping me here.

Last night after I watched Emmett put his brothers to bed, I followed him into town. Whenever I do decide to go home, I'm sure Edward will be happy to report to Carlisle that I finally have reached crazed psycho stalker status.

He went to the town store and was enthusiastically welcomed by the men inside. I saw a few women inside immediately saddle up to him. I tried to shake the streak of jealously that shot through me.

What is wrong with me? I neither want nor need a man. Edward kindly told me soon after my change that Carlisle turned me with the hopes of us falling in love. I laughed in his face and told him I would never be seen with a pretty, spoiled, rich boy like him. He was too much like my so called fiancé.

Of course, he heard that thought the minute it came into my head and was immediately offended. I really didn't mean it like it sounded. But given our volatile relationship, I let him think so.

If I ever love again, which I seriously doubt, I hope he will be a man's man who knows how to treat a woman. A dark haired, strong man. A man who is kind and funny and loves his family. None of the above are general characteristics of male vampires.

But they are characteristics of a certain human - Emmett McCarty, who needs to stay human. I would never be so selfish as to force this life on someone.

That of course, will not stop me from watching him. I'm a bored vampire in rural Tennessee, what else to I have to do?

Thankfully, the forest surrounds this whole town. I found another tree I could spy from and made myself comfortable. Thanks to my outstanding hearing, I could hear every word spoken in the bar.

"Long live the McCarty's for bringing us the good stuff!" A general store seemed a strange place for the activities that were playing out before me. Perhaps this county is dry? I don't even have any clue what county I'm in.

I watched Emmett pour a clear liquid into small jars for the men around the table. I could only assume it was moon shine. It made me nervous that such a nice man is a drinker. _But not every drinker is like Royce and his merry band of jerks_, I reminded myself.

Emmett sat himself down with what was left in the large Mason jar at the table with his two older brothers. I had gathered a good deal of information from my earlier spying session at the McCarty house.

"Here comes Tomato Head, Em." One of the brothers said as he dealt cards to the men around the table. _Tomato Head?_

"Hey there, Emmett. What good luck I have tonight! Three McCarty men at one table!" I watched all three of them roll their eyes as the girl practically laid herself on Emmett's lap.

I did a mental happy dance as Emmett pushed her off. She stumbled, obviously drunk. "Come on Emmett! I want you! I can give you more than that prissy little Penny Frost can. Damn preacher's daughter." Emmett's face grew very serious and he stood up and towered over Tomato Head.

Normally, I wouldn't condone such overbearing behavior from a man but I didn't like this Tomato Head character.

"Listen Ruby, Penny is nice girl and I will not have you talking about her. Leave her and me alone." Emmett turned on the heel of his boot and marched out the front door. One of the brothers followed him out and yelled, "Emmett! Wait, I'll drive you up the mountain."

Emmett just waved his hand and kept walking. The brother shrugged and headed back into the store. Tomato Head certainly distressed Emmett; even to the point of leaving a barely started card game. I wondered to myself what was going on between the two.

I was fully prepared to gracefully hop out of my tree and follow Emmett home (only to ensure his safety of course) when a young man belligerently bellowed, "Eeeemmm!"

Emmett's head snapped up but he only huffed and kept walking. "Damnit Emmett, are you too stuck up your own ass to even speak to your brother?" _Another McCarty_? This McCarty boy paled greatly in comparison to Emmett's good looks.

"Willie, I told you I'm not putting up with your shit. Go back home to your whore." I almost wished for Edward so I would be privy to Emmett's thoughts. I had not heard such an angry tone from him in all my, well, twenty four hours of stalking.

Then, without any warning this Willie just leaped on Emmett and punched him right in the face. _No, not that handsome face! _I could feel myself tense up and want to join in the fight, but I kept myself securely wedged in the tree.

It was obvious Emmett was in no need of my assistance. He knocked Willie right under the chin and sent him flying. He also didn't watch to see where this so-called 'brother' landed. He turned and began his hike home. I of course, effortlessly launched myself from the tree and followed him.

I, Rosalie Hale, followed Emmett McCarty home like a demented cocker spaniel.

*************************************************************************************

I had spent the night and most of the morning hunting and lounging in the forest across from the McCarty's home place. I had contemplated attending the morning service at Wolf Valley Baptist Church but disregarded that thought quickly. God would probably be irate at having a vampire in His house.

The morning passed quickly though, and I soon heard the McCarty's making their way home. As I watched them file into the house, I noticed that Emmett was missing from the line up of dark heads.

"Momma Mac, maybe I shouldn't have talked Emmett out of taking the rifle." I heard a woman say.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, Patty. Relax. Come now and help me get dinner started." Emmett's mother replied.

I thought for a few moments on the exchange between the two women. Where would Emmett be going that a rifle would be needed?

"I wonder if Em is kissing Miss Penny right now?" I heard Georgie ask his older brothers.

"Georgie, this is their first date. A picnic, no less. I doubt they're doing much kissing." One of the brothers replied.

Georgie giggled and said, "I hope they don't see no bears! Patty wouldn't let Em take the rifle." The older boys looked at each other with concern. I hadn't seen any bears yet, but I have smelled them in the area.

Suddenly, my legs went into a full sprint in search of Emmett.

I arrived at the church within seconds. I took a deep breath and could smell the trace of humans on the trail leading into the forest. I leapt behind a tree just before a small girl in a pretty purple dress came tearing down the trail.

"Daddy!" She screamed, with tears streaming down her face. This has to be the Miss Penny Georgie was talking about.

Then I heard it, a ferocious roar followed by a manly howl that could wake the dead.

I sprinted up the path and came upon the scene immediately. The enormous black bear had Emmett McCarty pinned to the earth and was swatting at his face. I could see the long claws from her paw shredding his beautiful cheek.

Then whatever humanity that was left in my brain shut off and the vampire nature took over.

I instantly was on the bear's back. She roared as I snapped her neck and sunk my teeth in. I only drank a small amount before his shrieks of pain focused me once again.

I threw the bear down and was instantaneously overtaken by the sweet smell of Emmett's blood. It was intoxicating and everywhere and part of me was screaming for a taste. _Just one little taste_, the monster in my head whispered to me.

_**NO**_, I screamed back in my head. The scent wafting before me was unlike anything I had ever smelled before. It was calling to me, practically begging me. _It would put him out of his misery_, the evil voice said, mocking me. I moved a step closer and watched his mangled mouth moving furiously, forming words that I assumed were making up a prayer.

I moved even closer, but this proximity was not doing the evil side of my nature any good. I looked at what was left of Emmett McCarty's face. As he grimaced in pain, the dimples in his face formed as they would with a smile. His dark curls were matted down with sweat, dirt, and blood. When he whispered, "Momma," I was transported in my mind to another place. Suddenly I was sitting on the sitting room floor in a small home. I was gushing over a small boy with dark hair, who had just said his first word: _Mama_. Vera's joyful face flashed through my memory.

I glanced down at the man beneath me. I couldn't possibly kill this human; the grief and guilt afterwards would torment me. But I could love him. Carlisle would understand and help me.

I knelt down and carefully gathered his mauled body into my arms. He was struggling to breathe and kept whispering little Georgie's name in between the heavy breaths. Am I strong enough to take him from the family who loves him so much? To condemn him to the life I so thoroughly despise?

He's obviously going to die anyway; we can save him.

I put my mouth next to his ear, "Hush now, it will all be over soon."

He opened his eyes and looked into my face like he was seeing the gates of heaven.

As I stood with him in my arms, he kept his blue eyes on me and whispered, "Finally, God sent an angel to take me home."

* * *

Sooo...what did you think? I'm addicted to reviews so please let me know! Thanks for reading!!


	12. Chapter 12

Our dear Rose makes it home without eating poor Emmett...what does her dear "brother" think of the situation?

* * *

**Edward POV**

_Oh, please let Rose be safe. Let her come home soon. I need her to help me choose the wallpaper for the two front rooms. Yes, I definitely am not going to pick without her; that would upset her. I wish she would've changed her shoes before she ran out of here though…_

I quickly tuned Esme's ramblings out of my mind. As eloquent and reserved as my adoptive mother is on the outside, the inner workings of her mind are a different story. Her thoughts flutter quickly between all the goals she has for the day. Currently, she has two main concerns: Rosalie returning and wallpaper.

I'm certain Rose will return as soon as she gets over her little tiff with me. She always comes back because we're all she has.

This isn't Rose's first go at running away from home. She and I have somewhat of a pattern. I hear her monotonous thoughts about how gorgeous she looks today, how much of an ass I am, how much she hates being a vampire, and so on. I make a sarcastic remark and she either has a witty comeback for me, Carlisle or Esme breaks up the inevitable fight, or Rose runs out the door.

It's not that I hate Rose; I really do not. It started in Rochester, New York. I came home from a hunt to find Carlisle and Esme watching Rosalie Hale, socialite extraordinaire, make the change. I asked in so many words, just what the hell Carlisle thought he was doing. I couldn't believe he chose her, one of the most well known girls in the area.

I found out Rose had heard my concerns shortly after that, and of course, she was offended. Carlisle had meant for us to partners, not unlike he and Esme. I just could not do it; I would tolerate Rose as a sister, but no more.

Little Miss Priss couldn't understand why I didn't want her because, as she repeated to herself frequently, everybody wanted Rosalie Lillian Hale. She forgets however, that I can read her thoughts and she didn't see me in that way either.

I feel guilty at times because I think I contributed to her rage against her murderers, not that the scum bags didn't deserve it. I was rather proud of my new sister that day. She killed seven men without spilling one drop of blood. For an overemotional, scorned newborn vampire in a wedding dress, she was very impressive.

Speaking of guilt, Carlisle and Esme really put me through the ringer for my latest comments. I know I shouldn't capitalize on Rose's sensitivity to Carlisle's humans in Tennessee, but it's just so simple to get a reaction out of her.

Just then the smell of human blood about knocked me out of my shoes. Humans from town rarely venture this far in the Kentucky woods.

_Oh God, please let Carlisle be home. He's not going to make it. I can't let him die, but I'm not strong enough…_ I heard Rose's thoughts as she was nearing the house.

She wasn't. She wouldn't. She couldn't. I know what goes through her mind every day. Thoughts of self pity and hatred over what she has become. Would she give that fate to another?

She was still about two miles away when she began screaming for Carlisle.

He and I burst out of our respective rooms and flew down the stairs just as Rosalie kicked the door in.

Esme looked more shocked at what was in front of her than when Carlisle and I explained that yes, she had to drink from the small rabbit we had brought her for her first meal.

The thoughts running through everyone's minds were so spastic I had trouble following them.

_Must save him...I will love him and he will love me_.

_Oh my, oh my, oh my! Where did she ever find this poor man?_

_Not a McCarty. Oh, that poor family._

_I hope we get to heaven soon. Momma…Georgie…_

"Please, Carlisle, help me. He was mauled by a bear and I just…I think we can save him." I saw the weekend fly through Rose's brain; when she ran into the little McCarty boys, her feelings of pity, how she watched the family. The memory of this man at the scene of the attack was enough to make my non-operational stomach turn.

"How did you know where to find them?" I asked, honestly curious.

Rose hissed at me. "I didn't mean to, Edward. I just ran right into them. Look, I don't have time to stand here and explain this to you. You can pluck it out of my damn head anyway. In case you haven't noticed, I have a man dying in my arms right now. Carlisle, _please_?" She begged again.

The blood from this rather large man, Emmett according to Rose's brain, was all over her. He was severely mangled. Half of his face was gone and his mid-section was ripped to shreds. That a two year old vampire was able to carry this man over one hundred miles without breaking down and finishing him off is quite amazing.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Rose?" Carlisle asked, and then he glanced over at me.

_Are her thoughts sincere, Edward?_ Carlisle asked.

"I want this more than anything. He's kind, funny, and I know it sounds surreal but I think he could make this life a little less miserable for me." Although it was still all about Rose, her thoughts were genuine. I shook my head yes to Carlisle.

He leaped into action. "Ok, Rose, bring him into the parlor and lie him down on the rug."

As soon as Rose let go of Emmett, Esme pulled her into her arms to try to soothe her. She was shaking like a leaf.

"What is he thinking, Edward?" Rose asked. I looked over at her and she looked like a little girl wrapped in Esme's arms.

"He thinks Carlisle is God and that you're the angel to 'took him home.' Ha, isn't he sorely mistaken." Rose and Esme both narrowed their eyes and growled lowly at me.

Carlisle sighed, then bent down and bit Emmett on the neck. Emmett's eyes bulged open and his thoughts were confused.

"Edward?" Esme asked? Rose had her face buried in Esme's lap.

"He is wondering why God bit him and why his neck is burning." Rose let out a muffled wail.

_Oh God, I'm so sorry. Why am I going to hell? I feel the brimstone. I shouldn't have run the recipe in a dry county. I shouldn't have slept with girls I didn't plan to marry. I should have listened to Preacher John more. Oh, why is the fire spreading?_

"His mind is working remarkably well. He's playing out the sins of his human life in his head and is contemplating why he's burning in hell." Rose continued to shake.

Esme then gently lifted her and made her way to the stairs. _I'm going to get her cleaned up and settled down._ I nodded and sat down on the floor by Carlisle.

_I can't believe I just turned a McCarty._ Carlisle had a tremendous amount of grief filling his mind.

"They were my friends, Edward. I just turned one of the sons." He looked at Emmett who was now lying very still. "This is the brother who little Georgie was so attached to. He's going to be devastated."

I saw the family flash through his mind. They all were going to be devastated.

"What if he doesn't like Rose either?" I immediately heard the disappointment in Carlisle's thoughts.

"No! I didn't mean it like that. I just meant…"

"That what if this is all in vain?" Carlisle responded. I knew he would understand.

"For Rose's sanity, I hope not. But he will be newborn and he is rather large. He looks to be about six feet five inches. He may be wild. Hopefully we can talk him down and give him his options."

"Hopefully, he'll stay." I responded. I could hear the questions in Carlisle's head.

"I want Rose to be happy too, Carlisle."

He smiled and put his arm around my shoulder. We then did all we could do.

We sat and watched the newest member of our coven, or family as Esme insists we call it, being transformed.

* * *

I want to say a special thanks to all those who review each new chapter! I had some questions about the length of this story and....it's not over yet! So keep watching for updates!

Thanks as well to all the readers, even if you don't review. I still love you! :)


	13. Chapter 13

If you're out there, still reading this - THANK YOU! Sorry for the wait.

**Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, everything I made up belongs to me! :)**

* * *

**Rose POV**

What have I done? I hate being a vampire. I hate that I can never have children. I hate that we have to keep moving to dreary places, only to stay until Edward gets an inkling that a person in town knows that there is something strange about us.

I hate all of these things and more about this "life."

The life that I just begged my creator to condemn someone else to.

Emmett McCarty is now lying in front of me, writhing and screaming in pain. He must be close to awakening. Soon, I hope. His physical appearance is changing by the moment.

His dark, curly hair has taken on a greater sheen and more controlled look. His badly torn face has healed and is smooth and perfect. The skin is becoming paler with every glance.

It has been three days. Three days since I found him and the bear. Three days since I selfishly took him from his loving family.

"For God's sake, Rose! Shut up!" Edward spat at me.

"Edward!" Esme scolded him.

"All she's thinking is how horrible this life is and how awful she is for bringing Emmett into it." He glared at me with disgust written all over his face.

I glared back until I felt Esme's arms wrap around me. I wasn't until then that I realized I was shaking uncontrollably. "Shh, everything is going to be fine Rose. He'll wake up and be a new man."

"Carlisle!" Edward yelled. I snapped my head up to see that Emmett had become deathly still.

As a vampire, I have flashes of my human life from time to time. This time it was seeing my grandfather laid out in our front parlor after his death; my mother pushing me to look at his face and kiss him goodbye one last time. Emmett's pallid complexion was comparable to Grandfather's in death. I quickly shut my eyes and pushed the human memory away.

Emmett's heart was beating wildly, at least ten times faster than any normal heart rate. I'd been through the change myself, but it was difficult seeing someone I already felt so connected to be in so much agony. And to know that the agony was my fault made it worse.

Carlisle flew into the room and swiftly knelt beside Emmett, who was still lying on Esme's rug. "He could awaken at any moment. Esme, Rose, go to the far corner. Edward, you go and stand in front of them. He could be wild."

"No, Carlisle! He needs to know that I chose this for him. I will not hide from my mistake. I want to be the first thing he sees." Edward rolled his eyes and mumbled something about my stubbornness.

"Rose, I know you have feelings for this young man but as a rather large newborn, he is going to be terribly strong. Possibly to the point of being out of control. I do not want you or Esme or Edward, for that matter, to be injured."

"Rose, he's not a baby duck. I seriously doubt he will fall in love with the first person he sees. It doesn't work that way, as we know from experience." Edward sneered at me.

Esme coughed lightly. "Must you two always be at each other's throats? We are about to welcome a new member of our family. Would you want to wake up to a herd of bickering vampires? Rose, you're going to come back here and stand with me and that's final. Now!" She turned and began making her way to the far corner of the room when I heard the voice I have been desperately replaying in my head for three days.

"Um, where…? Dr. Cullen?" Emmett's voice was more glorious than I recalled. It was deeper, warmer, and manlier (if that was even possible.)

I could only stare as Esme pulled me back toward her. Emmett stood up in a flash. His body was pure perfection. Chiseled, muscular and topped with the beautiful dark curls.

"Yes, Emmett. Do you remember who I am?" Carlisle looked as if he was ready to take Emmett down at any moment. I seriously doubted he could. With that thought, Edward turned and looked at me with a raised eyebrow and just shook his head. It seemed he was telling me that wouldn't be necessary. Emmett's posture was perfectly calm.

"Of course I know who you are. You've helped my family so much. We could never forget you. Hot damn, I'm thirsty. Y'all have any water or lemonade in the house?" He asked for a drink so innocently that it nearly shattered my frozen heart. Carlisle and Esme looked concerned.

Smart ass Edward broke the silence with an arrogant laugh. In a split second, Emmett had Edward pinned by neck, with the floor boards splintering and spitting wood everywhere.

"You don't laugh at a McCarty, asshole!" Emmett boomed with a voice so loud it shook the walls.

"Stop, Emmett! You'll break his neck!" Esme shrieked as Carlisle pulled backwards on Emmett's shoulders.

His one hand could almost go completely around Edward's neck. Emmett had Edward's head through the floor when Esme's voice stopped him.

Emmett's crimson eyes flew up to find where the voice had come from. His eyes landed on Esme, who was standing in front of me, immediately.

"Please?" Esme begged, in barely a whisper.

The recognition of what he was doing ran through his eyes and he quickly jumped up and lifted Edward with him.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what in the hell got into me." His face was sincerely apologetic as he looked from Carlisle to Esme and finally to Edward.

Edward stretched his neck out and only shrugged. "I'm Edward, by the way." He said as he extended his hand to Emmett.

Emmett looked at his hand for a moment, then had Edward wrapped up in a hug in the blink of an eye.

"I'm so sorry, man. I didn't mean to. My temper is crazy. M'am, I apologize to you too. I didn't mean to upset you." As he turned to speak to Esme, he finally looked at me.

It felt as if time stopped and Emmett and I were the only two people on earth. I felt something besides disgust and self-hate for the first time since my change.

Emmett was across the room in three steps. He drew his thumb down my cheek so very carefully, like I was made of porcelain.

"My angel" He whispered as he kissed my forehead.

He clasped my hand and turned to face a very surprised Carlisle, Esme and Edward.

"Alright folks, number one y'all have some explaining to do. I know I ain't dead, cause this sure ain't heaven or hell."

He down at me, "Beautiful, I need to know how you got that damn bear off me and carried me here."

He looked at Carlisle, "And I need you to tell me what's wrong with me. I feel like I could fight an army by myself and I put Eddie's head through the floor a minute ago. That shit ain't normal."

Then he looked to Esme, "Please, m'am, I'll drink whatever you got. My throat is on fire."

Carlisle walked over and put his arm around Emmett.

"Emmett, let's go outside. We need to talk." Emmett let go of my hand and I began to follow them outside when Edward grabbed my arm.

"I have a feeling you better stay in here, Rose." The look on his face told me he was deathly serious. We could all hear from inside, anyway.

"Emmett, son, you almost died from the bear attack. Rose found you and carried you here to me. You have been in great pain for three days."

"Yes, Dr. Cullen. I know all that. But I want to know the hows and whys!" Emmett's voice was beginning to rise.

"Ok, son, calm down. Rose was able to save you because she's very strong. We all are. Even you." Carlisle sighed. "I don't know how else to tell you this. Emmett, you're not human anymore."

"Not…human…anymore?" Emmett repeated slowly.

"He's very confused." Edward whispered to Esme and I.

"We're vampires, Emmett." Wow, Carlisle, way to break it to him easily.

"Vampires? Like Dracula? What am I gonna tell Momma?" Emmett's voice was booming again.

"You can't go back to your family, Emmett. You're not strong enough. You would surely kill them all. I know that would tear you apart inside."

"I would _never_ do that to my family! How dare you say that!"

"He's very angry!" Edward said loud enough for Carlisle to hear.

"You're damn right I'm angry! I can't leave my family! They need me!" I looked out the window and saw that Emmett was visibly shaking.

"Emmett, you must relax." Carlisle said calmly.

"Go to hell, Dr. Cullen!" Emmett screamed as he ran off the porch, destroying the steps and railings in the process.

My head spun as I watched him sprint off into the deep forest surrounding our house.

My body and heart knew what to do before my mind could process it.

I tore through the front door and leapt over the damage Emmett had left.

I have to find him.

I have to bring him back to where he belongs.

I have to catch him before he does something he will regret for the rest of his existence.

* * *

Thanks again for sticking around! Let me know what you think-I love to read your comments!!


	14. Chapter 14

Okie dokie- thanks for reading, y'all!

**Anything Twilight belongs to Twilight- original plot and characters belong to moi**

**

* * *

Rose POV**

I have to catch him. He could hurt someone.

I have to catch him. He could hurt someone.

I kept repeating this to myself. For God's sake, he is only hours old. He could cause more damage that I even care to imagine.

Suddenly, I heard someone coming behind me. I stopped and slid behind a tree.

"Rose, come out. It's me." Fabulous. I was so distracted I hadn't smelled him coming.

"What do you want?" I seethed as I stepped out from behind the tree. This is all I need – Edward slowing me down.

"Well? Hurry the hell up, Edward! He could be destroying whole towns by now; you saw how strong he is." But also so gentle, my mind reminded me. It betrayed me by thinking about his thumb touching my cheek.

"Yeah, Rose. Then he snapped. I cannot let you find him by yourself. He could hurt you." He just looked at me with that blank look I could never decipher.

Then it dawned on me. Esme had sent him.

"You don't care about me in the least! You're only here because your pretend Mommy sent you!" I grimaced inside as I said that. Esme had become just that to me; a mother.

"And you don't mean that." Edward said as he tapped his finger on his head. I really need to learn how to block him.

"Give it your best shot." He said cockily.

"Look, I need to find him. I don't have time for you and your damn mind games." I said as I turned to resume my search. Of course, Edward stepped right in front of me.

"Rose, you don't know him. He could kill you easily. He almost had my head off back at the house!"

"He wouldn't. I don't know how or why, but I'm connected to him more deeply than I have ever been to anyone before. It was all I could do to not drain him on the run home. I will be damned to the depths of hell before I'll lose him. And I know you don't understand Edward, but maybe one day you will. Maybe one day you will find someone that makes time stand still for you. Now unless you want me to get in your way when that day comes, I suggest you move."

"First of all, I will never find anyone who makes me as dramatic and practically driven to lunacy as you are at the moment. He is hours old. He has a temper. He would snap your neck and ask questions later. I don't give a damn that he stroked your cheek and held your hand. Second of all, Esme and Carlisle did send me but I was going to come anyway. And they're right behind me. I'm just quicker than them. As much as I would like to avoid a sentimental soul baring session, I'll do it if I have to. I love you, Rose. Like the sister I never had, or wanted, but that's beside the point. I will not allow you to go off and get yourself killed over this meat head."

I'll give him this much – we talk like siblings, at least. Part of my mind knew what Edward was saying was true. Emmett could turn on me at any second. But I felt the connection we had when I first saw him. We're meant to be together. He wouldn't hurt me.

I could smell Carlisle and Esme getting nearer. I had to make a decision. I decided to go with my gut.

"Fine. I could use your help. I haven't been able to find him yet. And off the record, I love you too. As the brother I never wanted, of course." Just then Carlisle and Esme came around a bend in the path.

"I've never been so proud of you both." Esme exclaimed. If she could produce tears, they would be flowing.

"Let's go find our newborn." Carlisle yelled over his shoulder as he took off in front of us.

Yes, let's go find my Emmett.

**Emmett POV**

I knew that damn pretty boy doctor had something wrong with him. He's obviously got some weird shit going on in that head.

Vampire. Ha, there's no way I'm a vampire. I can't believe we let that nut into our home. I can't believe that Georgie loved him so much. He even had Momma fooled and nobody ever fools Momma.

Good golly, I'm thirsty. I don't believe my throat had ever burned this bad in my life. I glanced around and noticed that I was running along a bank. If I go downhill, I might find a stream.

I placed my foot down lightly so I wouldn't slide and my foot went a good, well, foot, into the dirt. What is going on with me?

I've run this whole way faster than I have ever run in my life. I almost snapped that poor kid's head off his neck back there. I'm not violent, but my temper really got the best of me today.

I finally got to the stream. Some sweet, cool mountain water is just what I need to clear my mind. Actually some fiery recipe would work better, but I'm desperate to make the burning stop.

I dipped my hands down in stream greedily and caused a tidal wave that washed out some honeysuckle bushes that were growing along the edge.

Damn, I don't care. I raised the water to my lips and gulped it down like I've never taken a drink in my life.

The burn was quenched for about a hot second, and then returned. I put my face down in the freezing April water and just let it flow into my mouth.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. So I did what any pissed off mountain man does when he feels like he's on fire.

I leaped off the bank out into the deep part of the stream. It only came up to my chest, but I took a deep breath and ducked my head under.

Well, I'll be damned. The water felt cold, but it didn't bother me. Shouldn't I be turning blue or some shit?

I opened my eyes and looked at my hands. They're white as they were before I jumped in.

I could still feel my damn throat burning. I don't know what to do to make it stop. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten so hot headed and ran out on Dr. Cullen. I should've let him explain how he was different. I know the guy's a weirdo, but he has done so much for my family.

My family. I'd almost forgotten about them. I need to get home. I'm sure they are just worried sick. I'm not sure how long I've been gone, two or three days? The last time they saw me was at church.

Church? Oh holy shit, Penny! Our picnic was after church. I sent her down the path right before the bear swung at me. Right before the blond angel rescued me.

I don't even know her name. The image of her in my mind caused my heart to feel funny. Penny seemed like a little girl to me. My angel is who I need.

I need to go find my angel. She's probably upset with me for hurting her brother. At least I think he's her brother.

_No_, I need to go home to Wolf Valley. Hot damn, my head is screwed up. I can't even think straight.

Well, the fact that I'm still underwater could have something to do with it. This is not normal. I should not be able to hold my breath this long. I don't even feel like I need the air. I could sit right here all day.

No, Emmett! Damn it, get yourself together and go home! It's pretty damn bad when you have to start yelling at yourself.

I jumped up out of the water with ease, without making a sound.

Suddenly, a smell like I've never smelled in my whole damn life went flying up my nose.

I turned my head in a flash and saw a huge black bear drinking from the stream about a hundred yards away.

I jumped up on the bank and sprinted quietly the hundred yards that were separating me and the bear.

My throat burned even hotter the closer I got. The big old brute still didn't know I was there.

Wait, what am I doing? I'm going to get myself killed. Again?

The bear shifted his weight to make his way up the bank, when the movement pushed more of his smell my way.

Without even thinking, I was on his back with my arms around his shoulders. He stood up with a start, trying to shake me off.

I clamped my hand around his snout and pulled his head backwards. The beast was snarling and thrashing as I sunk my teeth into the fur and meat that covered his neck.

The hot blood rushed down my throat as he tried in vain to throw me off. I pulled harder on his snout and heard his neck break.

With that we fell forward, causing the bank to give away. I rolled into the water with the bear, never letting my mouth leave his neck.

Eventually, the flowing stopped. I threw the bear back up onto the bank and wiped my mouth with my arm.

It was covered in blood.

I just ate a bear.

Well, drank its blood.

Drank its blood? Vampires drink blood.

Oh my God. I sank down on my knees and put my head in my hands.

At least my throat stopped burning.

* * *

Well, please let me know what you think! Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

**Emmett POV**

_At least my throat stopped burning._

Thank God for that, but now my damn stomach felt weird. It doesn't hurt but… _oh, I'm going to be sick._

Water. I threw up all the water I had just drank. There looked to be a small amount of blood mixed in.

Blood from the bear.

I glanced back at where he had landed on the bank. _That sucker has to be about four hundred pounds._

_I can't just leave it there to rot. _

Just then a memory of Georgie flashed through my mind. It was me, him, and Henry lying on the bear rug in the living room in front of the fire last winter.

"_Em, can you get a bear just for me and Henry so we can have a bear blanket for our bed?"_

"_A bear blanket? Georgie, I don't know where you get this stuff."_

"_Just think though, we'd never ever get cold and maybe Henry wouldn't snuggle up so close to me."_

I felt my heart crack and the decision was made. I'd skin this brute and take it home for Georgie and Henry.

I patted my pockets for my hunting knife that I rarely left home without, when I remembered that I don't take a knife into church. Considering that was the last place I went before the bear attack, I don't have the damn thing.

I sat down by the bear and ran my fingers through its fur.

"Sorry I attacked you like that, big boy. I don't know what came over me. I'd never known a bear to smell as good as you did though."

I talk to dead bears now. I'm losing my mind. I need to find some people to be around before I totally go crazy.

_But, which way do I go?_

I could go back to Dr. Cullen's house. I know he'd take me in in a hot second. Plus, my angel is there.

_No, I need to go home. I have to let my family know I'm alright. _

But what to do about this damn bear?

I could bury it, but I don't have a shovel to dig with.

I'm pretty sure I could carry it home, but how would that look. _Oh hey, Momma. Sorry I was gone so long. Here's a four hundred pound bear for you to clean!_

Just wait a damn second. A bear almost killed me. Why should I care about this one?

I patted the bear on the head. "Sorry big boy, you're staying here."

Alrighty then, I think I'm in Tennessee but I'm not sure where.

Daddy always said to walk east and you'll never be far from home.

So east I go.

**Rosalie POV**

We were making some progress in finding my Emmett. Every few feet we would come across some more damage he had left in his wake.

He was seriously like a newborn tornado. He has no grasp on the power of his strength.

We have to find him, and preferably in the very near future.

"Again, as much as I despise agreeing with you Rose, we really must find him as quickly as possible." Edward said over his shoulder.

He and Carlisle were still leading the way, just in case we stumble upon Emmett in a fit of rage.

Carlisle shook his head in agreement as we ran on. "His strength pours out of him, like electricity. I do believe it will be his gift and not be just a newborn phase."

This worried me slightly. I can remember being overpowered by my human fiancé and the thought of an over-bearing Emmett frightened me to the core. I may seem tough as nails on the outside, but my insides are a different story all together.

Carlisle could never find out I felt this way. Not after I begged and groveled for him to change Emmett. This would have to be another circumstance I would be forced to deal with.

Edward turned his face and looked over his shoulder at me. Damn him and his mind reading.

"Carlisle, do you think Emmett will be in a continuous state of rage? Considering we live with two females, their safety could be of concern."

Who is this and what did he do with my asinine, so-called brother? Is Edward turning over a new leaf?

"Rose is scared of him, too." Hell, never mind. I'd forgotten all of Edward's leaves are foul smelling and rotten!

Edward sneered at me as Carlisle said, "Let's stop for a moment."

"Carlisle, no! We have to keep going!" I protested.

"Rosalie, darling, listen to Carlisle. I know that physically we do not need a break, but let's just rest for a moment. Look how beautiful it is here." Esme swept her hand in the direction of a waterfall.

"I'm sure Emmett will have these newborn tantrums often."Carlisle said as he began the discussion. I knew that look on his face. It was the doctor look that would keep us here forever if I didn't hurry this along.

"I didn't have that many tantrums." I said as Edward snorted.

"Only because you were so overtaken with your quest for vengeance." He replied. Must he always bring my murderous ways up?

Carlisle continued. "I haven't seen a display of strength like this in quite some time. As his is rather young, and I do believe there is some extra newborn strength tacked on top his natural abilities he could endanger one of us if the situation is not diffused properly." He must've read the look on my face.

"Rose, dear, he was gentle with you earlier. He completely snapped out of the anger he had towards Edward and touched you as if you were glass."

Edward sighed. "His mind was filled with thoughts of love for you and although there was some confusion as to where they came from, he did not question it."

"His mind is moving very quickly right now. I'm sure he's thought of you again, but at only hours old, his thoughts go from one to the next with little or no memory of the last. I seriously doubt he will ever hurt you, Rose."

Carlisle's words were like salve on my calloused heart.

"Let's get back on the trail." Carlisle declared after giving me a fatherly hug.

"It looks as though he went down this embankment here. See, there's a footprint here that goes about a foot into the soil." Edward reported from about fifty yards away.

I mentally giggled and wondered to myself I Emmett had noticed what he was dressed in. During his change, Carlisle and Edward peeled off what clothes had been left on him. They of course were a good four inches shorter than Emmett, so the pants they put on him looked ridiculous. Edward had graciously donated his.

Emmett looked as if he was ready for a flood and he was also barefoot.

We followed a path of destruction through the trees and eventually came to a stream at the bottom of the bank.

"Oh sweet Lord." Esme whispered.

Lying about a hundred yards up the stream and on another bank was a huge black bear.

As we got closer to the bear it became obvious that Emmett hadn't allowed a single drop of blood to remain. It was a superbly clean kill for his first time. I felt a flicker of pride warm my chest.

My flicker was reflected on Carlisle's face. "Our newborn drank a bear all by himself." He looked awestruck for a moment.

Of course my dear brother had to ruin the moment. "We're going to have to teach him not to leave a trace. The meat head left foot prints, and not to mention a four hundred pound bear, right here for anyone to see."

"I can smell him. He hasn't been gone long." I announced to my family. It was a scent I would forever recognize.

The four of us immediately broke out into a dead sprint into the direction of the glorious smell that was allowing me to lead.

We ran for at least twenty minutes with no sight of Emmett; however I could smell him strongly.

"Stop!" Edward and Carlisle hissed at the same time. Their tone stopped me in my tracks.

In a swift whisper Carlisle told us all that we were back in Anderson County and we have to freeze right now or risk everything.

"Look to your left." He murmured.

I quickly turned my head.

If I had a working heart, it would have stopped.

There sleeping in a patch of wild mushrooms were two small boys with dark curly heads.

Barely twenty yards behind them stood the love of my life, staring at them intently.

"Oh sweet Jesus. Carlisle, do something!" Esme whispered.

Emmett was breathing deeply, something that was definitely not helping the situation at hand.

"Rose, try to make eye contact with him." Edward said, extremely softly.

I looked in his face, but his eyes were locked on his brothers. My dead heart felt as though it was going to explode. I felt my shoulders begin to shake, even though no tears fell.

Suddenly, he switched his gaze to mine as if he had felt my pain. A look of terror passed through his eyes when he saw I was upset.

"Tell him to stay put Rose." Carlisle said without moving his lips. "And do it gently, remember his temper."

I mouthed to Emmett, "Stay right there. Please, for me? Keep your eyes on mine." He nodded.

Edward whispered to me then. "Tell him you are going to come over to him. But do not, under any circumstance take your eyes away from his. Carlisle is going to get the children out of here."

I mouthed again, "I'm coming over." He grinned and nodded. What a sweet smile he had.

I made my way over to him without disturbing the slumbering children.

When I finally reached him, he put his arms around me and picked me up.

"How did you find me, angel?" He asked, whispering in my ear. His voice and breath gave me a tingly feeling I'd never felt before.

"We followed you. Now listen, Carlisle is going to take your brothers home. He will not hurt them."

"I know he would never hurt them. Can you stay with me, angel? I feel much more relaxed when you're around."

His words were like warm honey dripping all over me.

The four of us watched as Carlisle picked up the two little ones and rushed away towards their home.


	16. Chapter 16

We get to hear from little Georgie in this chapter!

Thank you to everyone out there who is still reading my little attempt at playing writer!

**Its not mine, except for what I made up**

* * *

**Georgie POV**

"Dr. Cullen?"

"Hush, Georgie. Just close your eyes and we will be home before you know it."

No, that's not what I want. I can't let him take me and Henry back there.

"No, Dr. Cullen. Stop, please!" He looked at me like I grew another head.

"Why, Georgie?" He asked as he slowed down. He stopped and sat down on a tree stump, still holding Henry. "Why wouldn't you want to go home?"

I rubbed at my eyes when I felt the tears starting again.

_I'm a big kid, I'm a big kid._ Maybe if I keep telling myself that I'll stop crying all the time.

"Emmett died, Dr. Cullen. Momma and Daddy tried to keep it from me and Henry, but I heard them talking about it two days ago. They said a bear attacked him, but we can't even have a funeral because it ate him all up." I began shaking then Dr. Cullen pulled me up on his lap.

"Georgie, I'm so sorry. But can I ask why you and Henry were in the woods all by yourselves?"

Well, this was going to take some fancy talking as Em used to say.

"It's ok Georgie, you can tell me. I won't tell your Momma and get you in trouble."

"Well, Momma is so sad all the time and she's so mad at Patty because she told Em not to take his rifle and that's why the bear ate him. Momma kicked Patty and Frank and the baby out because of it. Then Willie came and said that Em got what he deserved cause he's a big shot all the time. Robbie punched him when he said that and then Momma kicked them both out."

"Sounds like your house is a pretty rough place to be right now." Dr. Cullen said sadly.

"It is. It's not the same without Em around, making us all laugh. But anyway, I heard Momma say to Daddy that it's not right that poor Em ain't gonna get laid to rest and that she'd be happy just to see him one more time. So I thought if I could find him, Momma would get happy and she might not kick me out if I make her mad. I didn't mean for Henry to come though. He follows me everywhere."

"Georgie, you're very brave for going out on your own to search for your brother. Did you and Henry get tired? Is that why you laid down?"

"Yes. I just needed to rest my eyes for a minute and I guess we both fell asleep. I haven't slept since Em read to us last." He just gave me that look the church ladies who came to visit yesterday gave me.

"Listen Georgie, I'm going to take you home now. I'm sure your Momma is very worried. Just lay your head down on my shoulder and I'll do the talking when we get to your house."

_Ok_, I thought to myself as Dr. Cullen began running.

_I'm so glad he showed up._

_He'll fix everything._

**Emmett POV**

"Emmett? Can I ask why you were just standing and staring at the boys?" My angel's voice is so sweet.

"I was trying to decide if I should try to pick them up and take them home. I saw them laying there from about a hundred yards back, but when I ran up I just smelled this amazing smell that I've never smelled before." Angel got a sad look in her eyes then and looked over to her brother.

"What is it, angel? Why the sad eyes?" I asked, putting my arms around her again.

"I don't want you to get upset with me when I tell you this." She started.

"Upset with you? Never!" I told her. She smiled up at me. Gosh, she was so beautiful.

"That smell was their blood, Emmett." _What the hell? _

"He doesn't understand, Rose. That's her name by the way." Her pip squeak brother piped up.

I have a feeling that if my arms weren't around my angel, or Rose, that I would pound the shrimp into a tree.

He just smirked at me.

"Look at me, Emmett." I focused back on my angel.

"First of all, my name is Rosalie but you can call me whatever you want. Second of all, they smelled that way to you because you're a vampire now. Carlisle tried to tell you that back at the house, but it made you angry and you ran off."

"You mean that I wanted to kill them?" I could never kill my little buddies.

"No, I don't think that at all. You would've done it if you were going to before we got there."

"Do I have to kill people?" The thought made me sick. I couldn't live with myself if I took someone from their family.

"No. We do not kill humans." She replied.

"We feed off of animals, Emmett." I heard the other woman say. "My name is Esme."

"Oh well, I got a head start on that." I laughed, thinking about the bear I left laying on the bank by the stream.

"That was very impressive, Emmett. What made you go for the bear?" Esme asked, seeming thoroughly interested.

"I don't really know. It just smelled good and the next thing I knew I was on its back, drinking its blood. Then I wasn't thirsty anymore." The memory made my throat burn again.

"We'll have to teach you to clean up after yourself." The small fry said.

"I'm six foot one inch tall. Just because you're a giant mountain man, that does not make me a small fry."

Rosie glared at him.

"Relax, Rose. He's fine. His thoughts aren't violent at the moment."

_How in the hell does he know what my thoughts are?_

I felt Rosie's hands on my arms again and immediately my mind and body relaxed.

"Edward's a mind reader, Em. Some of our kind have special abilities. We think yours is your immense strength."

Just then, a memory of lifting logs into place for my brother's cabin flashed through my mind.

_Georgie was running underfoot, wanting to help but getting in the way more than anything. _

"_Em! Let me help!" He pleaded, with a big smile on his face._

"Let's take him to see his family." I heard Eddie say.

"Edward, sometimes you do have a heart." Rosie said as she began pulling me in the direction of Wolf Valley.

"Please. By the way, _Emmie_, the name's Edward." Eddie said as he came around to my other side.

_Whatever you say, Eddie. _I thought to myself.

"You know, I've never had a brother. Let me teach you how to deer hunt on the way." He said, slapping me on the back.

"You, teach me? Ha!" I bagged the biggest dear in Anderson County last November.

"With a firearm, Emmie. Let's see how you do with your bare hands."

"You're on, Eddie. I took down a bear, didn't I?"

He took off in front of us like a flash of lightning.

I kissed Rosie on the cheek and sprinted off after him.

Holy shit, he sure can run. Good thing I can run just as fast.

We leapt over another stream when I smelled it.

It was similar to the smell of the bear, but still different. My body drank in the scent as my head swam; desperate to figure out from which direction it was coming.

"Just follow your senses, Em." I heard Eddie say.

I was like a bloodhound, chasing the scent. Finally I found it and before I knew it, I had a buck by the neck.

I snapped its neck and drained it quickly. The steaming blood quenched my burning throat.

As I threw the deer to the ground, I could feel my angel staring at me.

The look in her eyes drew me over to her.

I guess you could say the McCarty in me took over.

I took her in my arms, bent her backwards and kissed her like I've never kissed a girl in my life.

I felt her small hands weave through my curly hair and felt her sink into my body, attempting to get closer.

Her legs wrapped around my waist as I picked her up and placed her back against the nearest tree.

"A-hem!" I heard behind us. Eddie. I guess my new brother would be just as annoying as a real one.

"Get a room! For God's sake, it's bad enough I have to hear it in your mind. I do not need to see it!"

"Edward is right." Esme added. "Believe me, I know how hunting can make you feel, but you just met!"

Well, when she puts it that way.

Rosie patted my cheek and gave me a sweet kiss on my lips. "Put me down, big boy. Let's go so we can catch Carlisle before he leaves your house."

I had completely forgotten about going to see my family.

"Is this the last time I'll be able to see them?" The thought of leaving them forever broke my heart.

"It would be easier on your family if it is. You cannot explain to them what you have become. Humans are forbidden from knowing about us." Eddie explained.

"But Carlisle knows people. He's a doctor!"

"That is true, Emmett." Esme said. "But he tries his hardest to keep them in dark, so to speak."

Another memory overtook me. Shaking Carlisle's hand and it being freezing. His eyes.

"Oh my Lord, I'm all of those things now!" The reality of the situation seemed to hit me just then.

I can't go back to my family. They'll know right away that everything about me is different.

My skin would feel like ice to them. My eyes a strange gold color, like a barn cat.

"Just so you don't get alarmed when we go home later and you look in a mirror, your eyes are currently a delightful shade of crimson." Eddie noted.

_Crimson?_

"Red, Emmett." Thanks for that, Eddie.

I felt Rosie grab my hand and kiss it with those beautiful lips. Esme then took my other hand.

Edward put his arm around Esme as we walked off to say goodbye to my old life.

* * *

Let me know what you thought - sometimes, I get great ideas from reviewers!!

Thanks for reading!!


	17. Chapter 17

Alrighty, I'm using Edward here because he can tell us what everyone is thinking! He's a useful little bugger! :)

**Not mine, except for Georgie!!**

* * *

Edward POV

As we moved closer toward Wolf Valley, Emmett's thoughts were becoming more erratic.

_I don't want to leave them behind…I wish I could hug Momma one more time…ha, I'd probably break her in half…and my brothers. _ He mentally sighed.

In times like these, it would be really beneficial if my gift was a two way street.

I wanted to warn Rose about his thoughts, but I couldn't voice them without running the risk of setting him off. Although, he seems strangely calm if he and Rose are in physical contact with one another.

I immediately caught a whiff of humans. By his thoughts, I know Emmett did too.

"Let's stop a moment." I made the executive decision. Hopefully I could prepare Emmett, perhaps coach him through this test on his will power.

"Emmett," I began, as Rose put her arm around his waist. "Do you smell that?"

Through clenched teeth he replied, "You know I do! You're a mind reader, remember?"

"Of course. How could I ever forget?" I mumbled.

"Edward just wants to help you get through this; we all do." Esme exclaimed, putting her hand on Emmett's tightening forearm. Her tiny white hand looked like an infant's on that massive arm.

"We're just outside of Wolf Valley now. How many people live in town, Emmett?" I asked, testing his memory in hopes of distracting him for a moment.

I could see in his mind that he was struggling to remember.

"I-I can't….I'm not sure. Damn it!" Ok, maybe getting my newborn brother frustrated wasn't the best option.

Rose put her hand against Emmett's cheek. "It's ok, darling. No one expects you to remember everything from your human life. Edward was just trying to get your mind off the scent."

Once again, Emmett immediately relaxed when Rose touched him.

_Oh, they really are meant for one another!_ Esme gushed internally.

"I just want you to keep your mind on why we're here." Rose said, never breaking eye contact. "We're here to see your family one last time. You may never get this chance again."

"Yes," Esme said softly. "None of us had the chance to gain closure, to say goodbye." Her mind raced with thoughts of her lost baby boy.

"You're all right. I need to do this."

With Emmett's thoughts dead set on his goal of seeing his family and home place one last time, we followed Carlisle's scent through the thick Tennessee forest to the McCarty land.

W e stopped just short of the tree line that broke for an old dirt road that ran parallel with the McCarty home.

I heard Rose whisper to Emmett, "Memorize every little thing you see."

I never thought I'd see a giant vampire practically chiseled from steel crack, but that was exactly what we were witnessing.

Emmett's boulderous shoulders began shaking as he watched his mother run across the front lawn to meet Carlisle, who was carrying her two youngest sons.

"Oh, my babies! Georgie…Henry! Thank God you're back!" She gathered both boys into her arms and fell with them into a patch of spring lilies.

Emmett's father heard his wife and came bounding down the front steps, throwing himself down into the reunion taking place in the flower bed.

Carlisle watched them for a few seconds, and suddenly I saw the plan he must've formulated on his run with the boys.

Mr. McCarty jumped up and grabbed Carlisle's hand emphatically.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen. So much. They've been missin' since early this mornin'."

"They wandered pretty far. I found them sleeping in a patch of mushrooms."

_I almost ate them, Daddy. My precious baby brothers. The ones I read to and tucked in every night._ I heard Emmett think to himself.

"Emmett," I whispered, "Stop beating yourself up. You were not going to hurt them. Remember, I was in your mind too. Carlisle is going to tell them a cover story to give them some closure, ok?"

He just looked over at me and sank down onto his knees.

I nodded at Rosalie. Luckily she took the hint and stood behind him, wrapping her arms around him.

Carlisle was the picture of a calm doctor delivering devastating news.

"Mr. McCarty, you may want to send the boys in the house." At that moment, an older boy, Robbie (I picked the name out of Emmett's head when he saw him) came out onto the porch.

"Robbie, take the boys in the house and make them a sandwich. I'll be along in a minute." Their mother kissed them both again and sent them up the porch steps.

"I believe we should sit down." Carlisle began. The three of them settled on the wide porch steps.

_Make sure Emmett knows I'm only doing this for his parent's sanity._ He thought towards me.

"Georgie told me about Emmett."

Mr. and Mrs. McCarty both put their heads down and nodded.

"It's not the same without my middle baby, Dr. Cullen. It's only been a few days, but already the sunshine has gone from the mountain." Emmett's mother began.

Emmett's shoulder's continued to shake. Rosalie was holding on for dear life, trying to calm him down.

It was then I realized he wasn't shaking from temptation; his mind was afloat in despair and sadness.

Emmett was crying. No, sobbing for what was slipping through his fingers.

It is remarkable what memories he is able to retain from his human existence.

One part of my black heart was jealous, but the other completely grateful for the pain from which I was spared.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, but you need to see this."

For a split second, Emmett thought Carlisle was going to call him out of hiding for his own joyful reunion with his parents.

But instead, Carlisle continued.

"I've been on a hunting trip in Morgan County and I happened to wander into Anderson County. My plan was actually to come visit your family and check on Patty and the baby when I ran across the boys. Georgie told me that you haven't recovered the body."

Mrs. McCarty broke into sobs as her husband put his arms around her.

Rose's arms couldn't reach far enough around Emmett.

"That's right, Dr. Cullen." Mr. McCarty replied sullenly. "The poor child doesn't even get a proper burial."

Carlisle was apprehensive for a moment about what he planned to do next, but quickly decided to go through with his plan.

"The boys fell asleep in my arms on the walk back here. A couple miles from the church I found these."

Out of a satchel I had not even noticed he brought along, Carlisle pulled Emmett's tattered shirt, one suspender, and a boot. All bloody.

The McCarty's all took in a sharp breath. All three of them, including Emmett. The memory of the attack came back to him, clear as day.

_Penny? Edward, what happened to Penny?_ Emmett thought frantically.

"Carlisle!" I whispered as loudly as I could while remaining unnoticed by the humans. "He wants to know about Penny."

_Ok, I'll try._ He thought back.

"We searched everywhere." Mr. McCarty said breathlessly.

"They were thrown under a thicket." Carlisle replied as Emmett's mother reached for the remains of her son.

She buried her face in the grisly objects. My own mother, Esme, began shaking as well.

_My baby, my baby…._ Were her only thoughts.

"Was anyone with Emmett?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"Yes, Penny Frost. Preacher's daughter." Emmett's father softly replied as his wife rocked back and forth.

"That poor girl won't come out of her bedroom for nothing. She told her Daddy the bear was one mean momma, though. That's how we got the first bits of information." Mr. McCarty continued.

"We had known where Em was takin' her, so of course we looked around there first. Nothin' but blood everywhere up there. I do believe I'll have nightmares about that sight till my last night on Earth."

"They never found nothin' like this though. Thank you Dr. Cullen, you just come along and save us again." Mrs. McCarty said, forcing a smile through her rushing tears.

Humans and their emotions are either ridiculously simple or unbelievably complex.

This woman was the latter.

"I know it's awful and it won't ever bring him back, but at least I have something from my boy. You're an angel, Dr. Cullen."

"You're too kind, Mrs. McCarty. I just happen to be in the right place at the right time, often."

She forced another smile and said, "We can have something now."

She looked at her husband and he shook his head yes.

"Dr. Cullen, we can have Emmett a memorial now. We can't have a proper funeral, for obvious reasons, but that ain't gonna stop me from remembering my baby."

Carlisle and her husband both smiled at her.

"Friday afternoon. At the church. Go home and get your wife."

I got the feeling that nobody messes with Momma when her heart is set on something.

"I would be honored to. Well, I'll be going." Carlisle said.

"Dr. Cullen, really, we can't thank you enough. You brought my lost boys home to me. All three of them."

She turned and took off up the steps with thoughts of hugging and kissing her little boys filling her mind.

Mr. McCarty clapped Carlisle on the shoulder and followed his wife inside.

Carlisle let out a deep sigh and walked across the dirt road. When he reached the forest's edge, he sprinted over to us.

He knelt down in front of Emmett and put his arms around him and Rosalie.

"Emmett, look at me." Emmett looked at Carlisle with the most heartbroken eyes I've seen in awhile.

"Do you understand why I had to do that?" Carlisle asked.

Emmett nodded. "Thank you, Carlisle." He pulled Carlisle into a huge hug.

"Emmett, your mind is so advanced now that you will remember everything. Look all around you and put each thing that is special to you in a file in your mind. Your family is going to get their closure and say goodbye on Friday son, but they will never forget you. And you will never forget them."

Emmett practically fell back into Rosalie's arms and put his head on her small shoulder.

She kissed his forehead and whispered into his ear.

Carlisle flashed a weak smile at me and put his arm around Esme.

"Let's go home and get cleaned up. We're coming back on Friday."

* * *

**THANK YOU for reading!!!**

Soo...tell me what you thought! Loved it, hated it? I want to know.

**ALSO:**

I despise talking about myself and/or bragging, but one of my lovely readers asked me to do this so here goes...

There's this website called that runs the Eddie and Bellie Awards for fan fiction. For the winter 2010 awards, there is a category for "The Emmett You Would Want As A Brother."

Its awarded based on the number of nominations received, so if you think my little baby here is deserving here's the link:

.

Thanks, lovelies!! :)


	18. Chapter 18

Well this is it for this little story! Thanks to all who have commented and urged me to finish. I don't think I would've without you wanting it! Enjoy!

**Rosalie POV**

"Will you marry me, Rosie?" I looked down at the mountain of man kneeling before. His eyes were twinkling and his mouth was growing into a smile which was growing wider by the moment.

I stood there and watched as his eyes told me that he already knew the answer.

I think I'll make him wait a little bit. Sweat it out, so to say.

Looking into those twinkling eyes made me think of the past year we have spent together. A year ago, those eyes weren't twinkling at all. They were downcast and heavy with the tears his new body would not allow him to shed. The mouth that was now laughing because he knows I'm making him wait did not smile for a long time.

We went back with Carlisle to Emmett's funeral. I hadn't wanted to put him through the pain, but he wanted to go and say goodbye to his life.

Watching him sit outside the little white church in Wolf Valley that he had grown up in, watching his family grieving in the pews inside was the hardest thing I've ever had to go through. He shook so much that the branch holding us broke off. No one inside the little church noticed except Carlisle and Esme. Everyone else was so heartbroken and mourning so heavily that they didn't even hear.

Little Georgie was the worst. After the tree limb broke and we scurried back up out of sight, the little brother that so resemble Emmett came out of the church and flung himself beneath the very tree we were sitting in.

We became statues and I furiously hoped that he would not think to look up into the tree.

Little Georgie instead folded his hands and bowed his little head.

"Dear God, I don't know why you took my brother from me. Momma says you must have a good reason, but I can give you eighty seven good reasons that you shoulda let Emmett stay here with me. Number one, he tucks me into bed every night. Number two, no one gets the covers as tight as he does. Number three…."

The dear soul went on and on. He did have eighty seven. I stopped listening at twenty-two.

Emmett heard every one. Listened to every one. Felt every one.

Finally, I heard the congregation begin to move inside, signaling the end of the service. As they began to come out of the church doors, Georgie concluded his prayer with a request to God to keep Emmett safe in heaven so he can see him again someday.

Georgie ran over to his mother and began walking to the yard behind the church where a simple potluck was set up in honor of Emmett's memory.

Carlisle and Esme said their goodbyes as Emmett and I took off in the woods.

We ran about twenty miles before his fell to the forest floor. I held him through his shaking.

I held him as he shook again two weeks later after draining his first human.

And again when he took out four young women on their way to the Post Office in the next town over from us in Kentucky.

When Emmett's body count rose to eight humans within a month, Carlisle decided it was time for us to move on. We moved north to a small town in Western Maryland.

It was here, outside of a small coal mining town called Koontz, that Emmett experienced the draw of irresistible blood.

The man's name was Virgil McGruder. The poor old fellow was not exactly the person I had pictured Emmett would run into one day and be unable to resist the urge to feed.

But, meet him he did. He shook like a cat shitting razor blades that day as well. My Emmett is quite the shaker when he's upset.

Emmett was so overtaken by power of the old man's blood that he wasn't as careful as he should've been. Luckily Edward was there and heard the horror in the mind of Virgil's wife, who had been tending her tomato plants in the backyard.

Edward and Emmett buried Virgil outside of town and we moved on again the next day.

This time Carlisle decided it would be better for us to move west, where there were less people. Probably less people to tempt Emmett, but he didn't add that part.

We ended up in Hoaquiam, Washington in late December. Esme decided that 1936 was going to be a good year for the Cullen family.

Hoaquiam has been a great choice, there are no people except for the natives who are completely skittish and strange around us.

"Rosie?" repeated Emmett, pulling me out of my memories of the past year. "Almost a year ago, an angel saved me. I thought I had died and gone to heaven. In some ways, I have. You and Carlisle and Esme and even Eddie are the best second family I could ever hope for. In other ways, we've been through hell this year. Between losing my first family and murdering innocent people like a mad man, I've put you through a lot. But you've stood by me, helped me, and guided me through these first few months. I love you more than all the wildflowers we saw in that field in Texas last summer. I know you don't think you're worthy of my, or anyone's, love. But after all I've done, I don't either. So I guess we're even."

I opened my mouth to disagree. My Emmett doesn't have a bad bone in his body and he shouldn't talk about himself that way. But his hand was on my mouth stopping me before I could utter a sound.

"Now I'm going to ask you one more time and by damn, you better give me an answer." His eyes shined as his grin was just as large as his first one, completely deflating the vigor of his bossiness.

"Rosalie, will you marry me?" He asked, his voice cracking on the word 'marry'.

I looked into the face of the man who saved me from myself. He thought I was the angel who was sent to save him from certain death. Little did he know, he was sent to save me from the certain death of my soul from constant self loathing.

I slid my arms around his strong shoulders and pressed myself to him as I whispered, "Yes Emmett. A thousand times yes."


End file.
